


rooftops and other things that girls shouldn't be sitting on

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about living life with the boys idk its a love story and stupid. self indulgent, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You do realize the map flew out of the Jeep while you were having fun swerving off the road?" McKensie Nelms relayed this valuable information to her whimsical friend, Lauren Hood.

"Yes. I'm using the compass app on my phone... Well I'm trying to." Lauren fiddled with her ###### Samsung Galaxy, shading her light sea blue eyes with purple bags underneath; directly created from the fact she had to get up at 4:30. She tried to hide them from the sun, but it wasn't working.

"Well we have 3/4 of a gas tank left, and another gallon in the back, so we can't spend all day adventuring in the desert while you search for the fountain of youth." Kensie put quotes around the word 'adventuring', flipping her hair out of her face with her sunglasses and slipped them on the top of her golden highlighted hair, with the undertones with the color of her favorite guitar, cerulean blue. She looked a bit like somebody from the Capitol, in the book, Hunger Games. Though, the gold and blue matched her small physique, 1.59 m with petite shoulders, and dancer's legs.

"I'm not old enough to do that. Dad sure needs it, man-opause is tearing our family apart... I'm just looking for the sun. It's setting in the west, and that's where we need to go, but I can't get a clear look, it's so bright and my eyes are burning." After another squint in the direction of the blazing light, she sat back on the drivers seat of her green Jeep. "Onward, we go, Kensington."

For the next 15 minutes, they drove with one of the various mix CDs Lauren had 'poured her heart and soul into', according to Lauren. Kensie knows that; exceedingly well. "Hey, look. Civilization!"  Kensie exclaimed, and you could see the town coming into view, very far off.

They had originally decided to come out to the barren lands of the desert for a picnic and Lauren turned it into an 'adventure!'

4 hours later, Lauren pulled up to the beach, and they hopped out to race to the water, after putting on their water shoes, grabbing their surfboards, putting on their wetsuits, and re-applying sunblock for the thousandth time that day. So it wasnt exactly when they pulled up, more like 15 minutes or so. Lauren made sure to buy the coconut scented kind of sunblock, because Kensie gags at the scent of the regular stuff.

Lauren made it to the water first, on account that she's got legs that go on for longer than the coast, inherited from her great grandmother who was apparently a model, and she runs regularly, as where Kensie dances 4 times a week, producing stronger, but leaner legs.

They didn't go too far out, Lauren swore she saw a shark one time, and since then, they stay closer to the shore for surfing.

As they were sitting for some good waves, it happened, "Hey Lauren? I think I see something in the water." Kensie called out, across about 8m of water between the inseparable pair.

"You're trying to trip me up." Lauren looked down anyways, and then she saw it. Portugese Man'O War. The tentacles had already done their damage. She cried out, and lurched off her board, grasping onto what she could. She flailed her arms, her left leg having gone completely numb, and the feeling was creeping up her thigh.

Kensie began screaming and waving her hands, warning the surfers near them about the jellyfish, putting both of her legs on her own surfboard. She used her hands to shallowly paddle to her friend, careful to look for the tentacles of the Man'O War, which looked like it had swam away.

There were 3 guys about 30m away, who did the same as Kensie, paddling shallowly with their feet up, over to Lauren, who had began to sink. Lifeguards were 300m away, and Lauren was already 3 m down, her surfboard still attached to her other ankle, keeping her from sinking further into the mystery that is the ocean. One of the boys dove down, his bandana slipping off his head, floating as

The boy came up a moment later, gasping for air with Lauren loosely in his arms, He surrendered her unto the lifeguards who had sped up in their boat. They didn't waste any time, speeding away with the unconscious girl on the floor of the inflated speedboat.

"Thank you." Kensie breathed out the the boy, with the pretty pretty eyes.

The lifeguards had rushed Lauren to shore and Kensie and the surfer boys followed, helping her get there, as she was becoming unresponsive. That was expected. Her friend had just been dragged out of the water, unconscious.

By the time Kensie had gotten to the shore, the paramedics had been called.

"Miss. We need to know if she's allergic to anything." One of the lifeguards ran to Kensie, trying to recieve answers from the exasperated and scared girl.

"Busbar. That's it." Kensie breathed out, remembering the allergy attack Lauren had after taking her new Anxiety medication.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kensie heard the voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from. She sat, trying to process thoughts.

"Is she gonna be ok?" The boy with a lip ring was in front of her.

Kensie was so discombobulated and scared that she couldn't respond, and began having a panic attack on the beach, 7 m from where her friend was laying unconscious on top of a life raft. First she started to choke, gasping for the air around her, trying to soothe her lungs with the natural pleasure of Oxygen, then it became more serious as she began shaking, and her head began to ache.

"Woah. You okay there." One with pink hair asked, kneeling next to her.

****  


The last thing Kensie saw before she fainted was a flash of pink.

Kensie awoke to the splash of water on her face. She opened her eyes to the guys who were surfing next to them, now on the beach.

"You're gonna be okay. Just breathe. Luke, water." The one who dove down after Lauren, was now holding her, and shoved water in her face, "You need to drink."

Kensie took the bottle from his hand, and chugged it down in 10 seconds.

"Your friend is about to go onto the ambulance." He told her, and she forgot the boys, standing up, and running to the ambulance.

"I'm her best friend, let me on with her." She told the paramedic who was loading Lauren.

"Hop on and hurry up." He told her, and she slipped on the bench next to Lauren. She grabbed onto her hand, and stroked it gently, hoping her friend would be okay.

She woke up at 5:27, and Kensie hit the nurse call button

The nurse came in to see Lauren's eyes opening still, "Hello, how are you feeling?" She began fiddling with Lauren's IV. Not waiting for an answer, she began talking again, "You had an allergic reaction to the Jelly venom, and need a few tests run to make sure all systems are working fine. We would like to get some food into you first, since your stomach is empty." Lauren vaguely remembers throwing up when she was shocked. "There are three boys that have been waiting in the emergency room for a bit for you two, I guess. Want me to send them in?"

"No." Kensie replied, "One saved you, but let's get some food in you first."

"Was he hot?" Lauren replied. Her first words since she was stung.

"I was too busy worrying about you." Kensie exclaimed.

"Have you texted dad yet?" Lauren asked.

"No. Like I said. Busy with you." Kensie replied, feeling for her phone, which was still on the beach, on her board, in the waterproof case. "Do you know his number? We can call from here."

"No he's only my father." She began to recite the number as Kensie tapped it into the phone by the bed. He picked up on the 5th ring, "Hey Mr. H. So... You know how we went on a picnic to the desert and then went surfing.... Yeah.... We were surfing and... No she's fine.... It was just a Man'O War... Yeah, I thought it was ironic, too..... Yeah, could you?....She's gonna keep all her limbs....Maybe nerve damage... I doubt it.. Saint Mary's... Yeah the one closest to the coast... See you in a few."

"Is he coming?" Lauren asked, trying to move, then failing.

"They have you probs on muscle relaxers. Yeah, he's sending his assistant to pick up your Jeep." Kensie stood up and walked over to the IV, "Yeah, muscle relaxers, and then... Morphine, low low drip, but enough to make you okay. How are you speaking normally?" Kensie looked to her friend who had drifted off. "And then she fell asleep, with a thud on her pillow and a lull of a snore."

She decided to go out and talk to the boys who had saved her friend, well boy and his friends.  "Excuse me." She walked out to the waiting room, and saw the three boys, changed into normal clothes, well, board shorts and tank tops. They looked up when she spoke. "Thank you for saving Lauren."

"Is that her name?" The one with the lip piercing asked.

"Erm, are you okay?" The tall one stood, and smiled a bit, revealing dimples that punctured Kensie.

"Oh, th-thanks. Yeah.." She stuttered, and realized the third had her phone.

"We've got your boards in Ashton's truck, since we didn't want anybody to steal them." The one with pink hair nodded at dimples and handed her the phone, "This is yours?"

"Thank you guys so much, we've got somebody bringing her jeep and you can slip them in there when it gets here. I'm Kensie, but the way." She was hallucinating. 3 beautiful boys were associating with her.

"Luke, Ashton, Mikey." The one with the lip piercing pointed to himself, then dimples, then pinky.

"Nice to meet you guys. You really don't have to stay. She's fine, allergic reaction to the Man'O War. She woke up, and just fell asleep again. Again, thank you so much."

"Would've done it for anybody. I'm a pool lifeguard." Ashton spoke up. "Do you want my number? We can come back later with the boards, Mikey wanted to grab a bite." He looked to the guys, then back, "You can come with if you're hungry. Hospital food is rank."

"Yeah, I wish I could but she needs me here. Here, you can put your number in and send a text to yourself." She handed him her phone.  

"Alright, I've sent myself a text and saved my number, let us know when the Jeep gets here." Ashton handed her phone back and the boys stood up, "Nice to meet you, Kensie." He held out a hand and she shook it, and they left.

She watched them leave, and then went back to Lauren's room.

"Is she okay?" Lauren's dad walked in about 45 minutes later.

"She's on a Morphine drip, so she's higher than a kite." Kensie responded, looking away from the TV program that was on.

"Ah. Just like her Uncle when he fell into that nest of Jellyfish. Did I tell you that story?" He took a seat on the other side of Kensie.

"Do tell." She turned towards him, and he began to enthusiastically re-tell the story.

Lauren opened her eyes 10 minutes after he dad showed up, "I'm cold." She slurred out, opening her eyes to see her father and best friend.

"I'll get a nurse." Her dad got up, and went out to find one.

"You know the three guys I told you about?" Kensie asked.

"No."

"Well they were hot and ####. I need the text them and tell them to slip our boards in your jeep." Kensie ripped out her phone to do so.

To: Ashton Irwin

Hey, her dads assistant parked an army green jeep in the east wing parking lot. Go ahead and slip them in when you get the chance. Thank you so much! :)

"Yummmmm." Lauren sprawled out, finding it hard to gain control of her limbs. "I'm a pupppppp...et. Puppy pupp."

"Yeah. You're high. Allow me to..." She started her phone camera, "How old are you?"

"Sevennnnnteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. How are old?" She smiled brightly like she was at the oscars.

"I'm 17. What's your favorite song?"

"Alabama, arkaaaansaaaaas, I'm loving mom and pap. Never love one like youuuu." Lauren began singing a botched up version of Home by Edward Sharp and The Magnetic Zeros.

"Yes. That's right." Kensies phone popped up with a message .

From: Ashton Irwin

Alright. Do you mind if we come in and say hello to her after we drop off the boards in about 20?

A nurse came into the room with Lauren's dad following close behind and Kensie shut off her camera. She had a tray of food. "We gathered together some food from the kitchen, thank god they were still serving dinner." She pulled over the table and set the tray in front of Lauren. "I'm going to come back once you're done eating for some blood tests, then I'll take you for an MRI, and then we will keep you overnight, I believe." She explained and popped the lid off of the food, revealing Macaroni and Cheese, Brocoli, and meatloaf.

"Thank you." Mr. K. Replied, "Lauren, how you feeling, Sprouty?"

"I'm goooood. Happpyyyy. OOH! MacandCheeeese." She began to take her fork and dug into the pasta.

"Lauren, I'm going to run home and get some things for you overnight. Do you want anything in particular?" Her dad asked, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Laptop.....iPad.....Bonnie...Flash.... comfy comforter... Calummmmm!" Lauren chewed her food with her mouth open while she listed off the things she wanted.

"I'll bring Calum and your technology and comforter. I can't bring the dogs into the hospital, sweetie." He smiled at her like she was a kid again.

"Caaaaal." She took a bite of meatloaf.

"I'll be back. Do you want me to drop by and let your parents know where you are, or do they already?" He began to walk towards the door.

"If you could, that would be great. I'll probably spend the night, too." Kensie nodded to him before he left.

The nurse came and took off the Morphine drip. Just leaving a lot of OxyContin.

 

To: Ashton Irwin

Sure! Although she's high as a kite, so she might make irrelevant comments and act unusual. I promise she's normal.

From: Ashton Irwin

Eh, we don't mind. Luke won't mind, especially.

****  


To: Ashton Irwin

What?

From: Ashton Irwin

NEVERMIND. We are loading the boards, and will be there in a minute.

"Excuse me, is this... Hey!" Luke came into the room, followed by Ashton and Mikey. Lauren was done eating, and flapping her arms like a bird.

"Ayeeeee." Lauren was enthusiastic.

"How are you?" Ashton asked.

"High. Very high. They took her off the morphine drip, but she's got OxyContin." Kensie replied.

"I meant you, but I think we realized that with the wings." Ashton smiled and looked to Lauren, "So how did it feel to be saved by a real man?"

"Where?" Lauren asked.

"The wimp with the head wrap." Mikey replied.

"Are you a unicorn?"

"We aren't sure. The horn can be very misleading." Ashton replied.

"Is that a lip riiiiiiing?" She pointed at Luke who was hiding in the background. He walked forward.

"Yeah. Got it done about a year ago." He touched the piercing.

"Punk. Punk boys are hoot." She sounded like an owl.

"You think Luke is fit, yeah?" Mikey questioned.

"Hot." Lauren corrected.

"You think I'm 'hot'?" Luke put air quote around hot.

"I want to–" Kensie covered her mouth before she said something she would really regret.

"Alright, babe. Why don't you get some rest? It was very nice of you guys to come and visit her. Keep it touch, okay? Maybe when she's not high and delusional, we can hangout!" Kensie smiled sweetly and anxiously at the boys, hand still over her intoxicated friends mouth.

"So she doesn't think I'm fit?" Luke pouted.

"HOT." Lauren ripped Kensies hand off of her mouth. "Want to do things with your lips and miiiiiineeeee!"

"Alright, guys. See you later, yeah?" Ashton began to pull his friends away.

"Later!" Kensie assured him as he yanked the other boys away.

"How the hell did ya get stung by a jellyfish in the desert!" Lauren and Kensie looked to the door to see Lauren's half brother in a gray tank top, basketball shorts, socks, and sandals. His favorite outfit. Ever. In the history of outfits, the little prick chose that.

"We started morning in the desert, and had a nice breakfast there, then drove out to the coast. Nice little 5 hour drive, considering I don't know what I'm doing, and then jellyfish, hospital, boys, you."  Lauren was more conscious, now.

"She's going to be okay. Doctors need to keep her overnight, then she's free to go." Her dad faintly called, carrying a laptop bag, and an overnight bag as well. "Don't worry."

Calum has been protective of Lauren. He lost his mum when he was 5 weeks old, and his dad remarried Lauren's mum later. After Lauren was born, her mum was the same to Calum, and after she left, they have been very close, and he threatens death upon people who upset her several times in a week.

Kensie moved next door to them when she was 8, and Kensie was 8 and a half. They met and became inseparable.

"Boys? Excuse me, dad, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the room. This is serious sibling business." Calum slid up onto Lauren's bed.

"Excuse me, I'm the father. You're 20, she's 17, and you both live under my roof." He slid towards the other side, "This is family business."

"The family business is engineering." Lauren stated, matter of factly. "I'm going into Interior design because I'm a rebel and maths made me want to ####### murder my teacher."

"Language." Her dad warned. "Kensie, your mum sent over some money with me so you can take Lauren's car and get dinner or anything you might need, she gave me a pillow for you, and some blankets." He held up two bags, one in each arm. One was Lauren's and one was Kensie's.

"Thank you so much. It's already pretty late. I should probably just set up camp for the night. Calum, you staying?" Kensie had always had a crush on the Scottish-Kiwi boy. He had nice eyes. Very nice eyes. His eyes were beautiful. And the rest of him was even better. Lauren knew about her crush, and it was hilarious to make it awkward with Kensie and Calum, who did not know of the love interest.

"Please stay, Cal. Dad, I know you've got work in the morning and some big presentation. I don't want you to miss that. I'll be fine with Cal and Kensie. Please go home and get some rest for that."

"I'm not going to leave my daughter and son unsupervised in a hospital with my daughters best friend. No offense, Kensie. You know I trust you, but these two, not so much."

"I promise I'll take good care of them. You really can't miss the presentation." Kensie assured the worried man.

"Okay. It's 11:28. Wow, it got late quick. Okay. I'll be here around noon to help checkout. They said they just need to keep you overnight?" A nod from Lauren resumed his words. "Alright. Please text me if anything goes wrong or if she needs to be checked out earlier than 12. Both of you be good. I don't want to get a call saying that you've been kicked out of the hospital for misconduct or anything. I need to go. I love you both. You too, Kensie." He gave everyone a kiss on the cheek or forehead, and left.

"I call the empty bed!" Kensie ran over and flopped onto the empty bed next to Lauren's bed.

"I get the chairs." Calum sat down in one.

"Do you guys want any blankets or anything?" Lauren asked, already hitting her call button.

"Yes please." Calum and Kensie replied in unison

"Is everything alright?" The nurse on duty asked when she came in.

"Can we have some more blankets? My brother and dear friend have decided to keep me company while I recover from this tragedy that has struck this poor family." She was a bit more than dramatic.

"Yes." The nurse was obviously not going to handle their shenanigans tonight, and she left quickly.

"She hates us already." Calum concluded.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate us. That's a strong word. She does seem to be unwillful to deal with our ####." Kensie corrected, getting comfortable on her bed.

"You know, one of you guys can climb in with me, this bed is pretty big. That was nobody has to sleep on the chairs." Lauren noticed Calum was becoming uncomfortable.

"Can we push the beds together?" Calum wondered, peeking an eye to the nurses station.

"I vote we push the beds together." Kensie decided.

"Just push my IV back to behind and slide it over and push the brakes down." Lauren instructed while Calum and Kensie obeyed, already taking the brakes off the bed, and pushing it right against Lauren's bed. "Adjust the gates down, just like, yes. Alright now I'll move closer to the center and one on each side."

"Wait, let's adjust the..." Calum got up and pulled the IV machine to the other side of the bed so it's reachable for the nurses.

By the time the nurse came back, all three were cuddled together and asleep. Lauren was in the middle, Calum mostly on the once empty bed, and Kensie's body was sprawled on top of Lauren. Lauren's head was resting on Calum's chest, her body sprawled underneath Kensie.

The nurse spread the blankets out over them, and turned off the TV, letting them sleep.

Kensie was the first to wake up with Lauren's blood pressure cuff expanding against her face. She raised her face from her arm and looked at the two siblings, sleeping soundly next to each other. Lauren's head was resting on Calum's chest and his arm on top of her back. Kensie moved her legs off of Lauren, and sat up, reaching over to grab her phone from the night stand.

7:29am

2 NEW MESSAGE(S)

From: Ashton Irwin.

Hey, I know you're probably sleeping but I just want to say although the circumstances sorta were the worst, it was really nice meeting you. :)

The message was marked for 3:41am. Either he had weird sleeping patterns or got up way early. She opened the second message.

****  
  


From: Daddy-o

Good morning! Hope Lauren is feeling better soon. Your mother and brother and I are going to be away for today and tomorrow because your brother won his soccer game if you remember! Wish you could come! Love you, have a great day. Call if you need anything.

Kensie had the day to herself, and decided to text Ashton back first.

To: Ashton Irwin

She's ok, so it wasn't too tragic circumstances. Lauren is getting checked out at noon if you wanna hangout tonight with us, and maybe Luke and Mikey, Lauren's brother will probably want to come, if that's alright.

It was lengthy but she always sent long texts.

She texted her dad back an 'ok' and slowly got up. The sun was rising out of the clouds like a monster in Scooby Doo, rising out of a swamp. Wow it was early and Kensie looked over to see Calum opening his eyes slowly. She made a motion to make him look down and the sleeping beauty on his chest. He smiled like a dad looking down at his baby. And she was, in a way. She was his little sister and he loves her so much.

"Breakfast?" He mouthed, looking to the door.

"What do you want?" She grabbed Lauren's keys, ready to run and get some food form someplace other than the hospital.

"Starbucks?"

She nodded, "What do you want?"

"Iced Caramel Macchiato and a butter croissant. You know about her?" He tried to whisper but it was hard.

"Yeah. I'll be back in 15." She left with a whisp of the wind.

Kensie walked in and Lauren was still sleeping and Calum was watching Ja'mie.

"Here ya go." She handed him a bag and his macchiato. "Why are you watching this? It's so stupid and idiotic."

"I'm bored and nothing is on at 8 am." He spoke in a normal voice instead of a whisper and Lauren stirred.

"Great job." Kensie joked sarcastically, making sure she whispered.

Lauren opened her eyes lightly, and began to raise her head off of Calum's chest, her leg still in pain, she sucked in a bit of air. "Good morning." She had a groggy morning voice.

"Bagel and a latte for you, my dear." Kensie replied, pulling the food tray over, setting the food in front of her.

"Thanks." She recieved her food and began to eat and drink.

Kensie took the spare moment to check her phone.

1 NEW MESSAGE(S)

From: Ashton Irwin

Sounds great! Where and when?

To: Ashton Irwin

How about Darling Harbour? 7ish?

From: Ashton Irwin

We will be there.

"Hey Lauren and Cal?" Kensie was sheepish and they both knew they were about to get mad.

"What did you do?"

"So, you know those guys who we met when you got stung at the beach?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going to hangout with them at Darling Harbour tonight at 7." She hid her face, waiting for the complaining.

"Seriously? I can't leave you two alone for a minute without you going out with a guy. I'm coming, for sure." Calum automatically declared.

"Wait. Are these the same guys where I practically told the one I wanted to play with his lip ring with my lips and tongue?????" Lauren covered her eyes out of embarrassment.

"You're a slut. I'm going to be there, with a gun." Calum teased.

"Yes. She was on morphine. Don't worry. He seemed okay with it."

"I'm going to buy you a chastity belt."

****  


"You can just crash at mine if it gets too late. I doubt it will be much. Cal is gonna make everything more awkward than life." Kensie assured Lauren as she drove her blue Honda CR-V down the street, looking for a parking spot.

"Is he still behind us?" Lauren made a quick look behind to see her brother's Silver Toyota Rav-4. "Yeapp."

"Don't worry. Ah, here's one." Kensie pulled into a spot and placed the car into park, Calum parking next to them.

"My leg hurts." Lauren complained.

"You will be fine. You've got bandages on the striped and OxyContin in your bag. pop one if you need it." Kensie unbuckled and got out.

"You wanna ride on my back there?" Calum suggested, seeing his sister in pain.

"I'll be fine." Lauren assured, taking the lead, limping in her high-waisted shorts, Chelsea boots, and loose floral Tanktop, tucked into her shorts. Kensie followed behind in Khaki shorts, an American apparel loose white shirt, and lace leather oxfords. Calum was wearing skinny jeans and one of his many loose bro-tanks.

"Hey, there they are." Kensie called out as they neared the pier, catching up with Lauren. The three boys were leaning against the railing.

Lauren realized this was a horrible idea and this really would not end well because she's awkward and ####. They're noticing Kensie, her, and Calum. " think of an opening line. Don't freeze up, Lauren." She began talking to herself in her mind.

"She lives!" Luke opened his arms, making it a declaration.

"She's hobbling." Calum growled.

"Hi, I don't believe we have properly met. I'm Luke, Ashton, Mikey." Luke introduced them and shook hands with Lauren, and Calum, who had stood a bit in front of her in a protective stance.

"I would like to apologize in advance for 2 things: My brother, and my behavior while I was high on pain meds, and the behavior tonight, as I still am on a lower dosage of OxyContin." Lauren smiled sweetly, trying to not make it awkward.

"I wore my favorite lip ring, though." Luke joked, jutting out the piece of metal with his tongue.

"Sidebar." Calum pulled Lauren over to the side. "I don't like him and you're going to be sitting next to me, walking next to me, standing next to me, or floating next to me, no matter where we go tonight."

"Cal. You really need to relax." She brushed it off blatantly.

"Bad boys create problems. I'm not letting a repeat of Liam." Calum grabbed her arm.

Lauren's heart sunk, flashes of the night coming to her mind, and she quickly blinked away, "Lets try not to bring that up at all. Just because he has a lip ring doesn't mean he's bad news. I'll be fine."

"Hey you guys, we were going to just walk to Tumbalong. Are you coming?" Mikey called to them.

"Yes. Sorry. I forgot to turn on the security system before we left." Lauren lied, rushing to catch up.

Calum walked on the right on Lauren, on the left was Luke, and then Kensie, Ashton, and Mikey were walking in front.

"Are they mad at each other?" Mikey asked Kensie, when they were about 7 m ahead.

"He's really overprotective of her because of some #### that went down a while ago. Don't worry. He's not going to kill Luke, although, it's quite possible. He's a teddy bear. 12 hours ago we were all cuddling on her hospital bed." Kensie assured, looking back to see Lauren flirting with Luke, and Calum putting his arm around Lauren protectively as they continued walking. Lauren rolled her eyes and looked to Kensie for help.

"Luke isn't even gonna get a hug tonight, much less lip action." Ashton joked, quietly enough for only the three to hear. He looked back at Luke, who looked like a sad puppy who has been denied entry to the house and it's raining out.

"She's a bit cautious, but likes physical conduct. I don't know how's she's going to play this." Kensie looked back and smiled at Lauren, who had secretly begun to hold Luke's hand. She took a leap of courage and did the same with Ashton, whose hands were massive. He squeezed hers gently, assuring her that it's okay. She stared her feet moving forward

"So what do you do besides surf?" Ashton asked, as Mikey sank back, and began talking to Calum.

"I do a lot of dance." She replied, thinking of the countless times she has to hold Pointe during practice, killing her toes.

"Oh really? What kind?" He looked at her and then quickly looked away.

"Ballet, mainly."

"So you're really flexible." He raised his eyebrows, sexual innuendo was received.

Kensie decided to play into the game, "Very." Ashton tripped a bit at that.

"Ya okay, there, lad?" Luke called up to his friend.

"Great." Ashton replied.

"He's such a dork sometimes." Luke looked at Lauren, who no longer had a brother on her shoulder. Mikey had managed to involve him into a conversation.

"So is Kensie. She loves implying sexual innuendos. It's hilarious around Cal, considering he is partially convinced that we have a thing, her and I." Lauren nodded towards Kensie.

"Do you? And can I watch?" Luke urged, pushing his shoulder against Lauren's.

"No and no." She pushed back, a bit more force.

"C'mon. I bet you guys have at least kissed to see if you're into girls." He pushed the joke to it's limits.

"Actually, no. I figured that out by looking at a girl in a skimpy bikini, and rathered that she cover up, as opposed to take it off." She took an extra large step, faltering on her leg.

"That's where we have different opinions." He joked, playing with his lip ring with his tongue, making eye contact with her.

"You've got really pretty eyes. They're like cerulean blue." Lauren blurted out her awkward comment of the night.

"You've got pretty eyes, too." Luke saved her from becoming awkward for the rest of the night.

Lauren went silent after that, and it was just a nice, hand holding silence.

"Are you hungry?" He asked about a minute later.

"I guess. You are?"

"Yeah. Think we can order a pizza from the park?" Luke wondered.

"I'm okay with it. I mean, might wanna ask the others."

"Hey. Anybody want a pizza?" Luke called to everyone.

"You want one?" Ashton asked Kensie, and she nodded. "We could go for a pizza."

"Sounds good." Calum replied, realizing his sister was closer to Luke, and moving back, so he could keep a closer look.

"Yeah." Mikey replied, leaning back with Cal.

"Alright what on it?" Luke asked, already looking up the pizza place number, and dialed it.

"Bacon!" "Pineapple" "Cheese."

By the time they got to the park, they had ordered 4 pizzas and 2 two-liters of coke.

"Are we just gonna sit on the ground and talk about life or can we like, play a game?" Mikey asked.

"Well there's 6 of us, what can we play?" Ashton asked.

"Hide and go seek? Teams?" Luke suggested.

"After we get done with the pizza, yeah." Lauren reminded them about the pizza.

"Pizza. Yes. After the pizza. But maybe not teams, it's more fun that way." Calum suggested.

"I mean, I like teams." Lauren argued.

"Lets not do teams." Kensie tried to avoid argument between the siblings.

"Yes." Ashton supported her decision.

They all got comfortable on the lawn, Kensie and Ashton both laying on their backs, looking up at the stars. Calum, Mikey and Luke were having an intense discussion about football and FIFA, and since Ashton wasn't a fan, Lauren laid down next to Kensie and talked to them.

"So what are you doing with your life, Ashton?" Lauren pressed into an interrogation.

"The boys and I have a band, so it would be nice to be famous, but my backup plan is a marine biologist." He replied, "The ocean is so vast, and it would be amazing to work with animals from the deep everyday.... And the pay is great."

"Kensie wants to be a biology major!" Lauren was playing matchmaker. "You guys could be a team. Marine and land biologists!" She always made things awkward.

"What do you wanna do?" Ashton avoided the proclamation.

"I'm going to go to Uni next year for an Interior Designer major with an Architectural minor." She loves decorating her room, constantly changing the theme, costing her dad big bucks. "My dad is the manager of an Appliance company plant and Cal is in school to be a mechanical engineer to work with dad.

"What company?" Ashton wondered.

"Oh.. Um.. Bosch..." Lauren didn't like talking about her family and the money they make.

"Very very nice." Ashton nodded, still looking at the stars.

"Kensies dad is one of the top engineers there." Lauren brought the light off of her.

"Cool. So both of your dads are en—"

"Pizza!" Luke called out, abandoning the FIFA talk, as the pizza guy walked over to the group.

"Okay, let me just..." Lauren and Kensie began to pull their money out, and the guys had theirs out faster. Each paid for 11, and left the girls with their money.

"Thank you guys." Kensie told them.

They chewed down on the pizza and coke quickly, finishing in 20 minutes.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Ashton asked,

"We could do three against three. Text hide and go seek?" Luke suggested.

"How are we gonna do teams?" Ashton asked.

"We could just do it random." Calum suggested.

"Nah. Lets just do it... Mikey, Lauren and I, then Ashton, you and Kensie and Calum." Luke decided.

"Sounds good." Ashton nodded.

"We got your number, we're good." Mikey walked over to Luke and Lauren, and Calum over to Kensie and Ashton.

"Lets go!" Ashton grabbed Kensies hand and started walking in the opposite direction with Calum.

"Guess were seeking. How long should we give them?" Mikey asked, already getting his phone out.

"They will text us when they're ready. Thanks for pulling Calum off my back, by the way. He is a lamb when he's not trying to protect me from lack of danger." She sat down.

Kensie had been texting Ashton every day since they hung out in a group and this morning was no different.

From: Ashton Irwin

Good morning, gorgeous. You're probably not up, considering it's 7:32, and I'm only up because Luke woke me up. (He wants to know if Lauren like sushi?)

To: Ashton Irwin

She's not a huge fan. She like Asian food, though. And she wants to go see the new Captain America film.

From: Ashton Irwin

And do you like sushi?

To: Ashton Irwin

Very much :)

From: Ashton Irwin

How about we go hangout and we can get sushi. :)

To: LadiDah

If a guy asks to hangout... It's not a proper date unless we kiss, right?

From: LadiDah

It's not a date unless he says it's a date. Then he has to ask in person.

To: Ashton Irwin

I'd like to hangout, yes.

To: LadiDah

I'm going to hangout with Ashton tonight, then.

From: Ashton Irwin

Should I pick you up at 6?

From: LadiDah

He can't kiss you until the date. Don't let him.

To: Ashton Irwin

Here's my address...

Kensie gave him her address and turned to her closet. She had some work to do.

To: LadiDah

Come over right now.

A few minutes later, Lauren was banging on Kensie's window. Their roofs touched, and Windows were across from each other.

"I don't see why you can't use the door." She scolded, letting her awkwardly standing friend into her room.

"It's longer and I'm lazy." Lauren complained as she fell onto Kensies bed. "What do you need?"

"Ashton wants to hangout and get sushi tonight, and I don't know what to wear." Kensie was going through her closet.

"You've got that daisy overall dress?" Lauren asked, leaning over to her nightstand and holding up her daisy headband.

"Yes. Good idea. Okay. What underneath?" She pulled the daisy covered print overall dress.

"This on your head and your white bustier dress. Double dress!" She flung the daisy to Kensie, missing her hand, and hitting her head.

"Ow! #### you," she glared at Lauren, who gave puppy eyes. "Why are we friends? You're abusive."

"Hush. You love me." Lauren sat up, her hair was an Afro mess.

"Well, Big Fudge, you've got to help me get ready. I've got 7 hours." Kensie sat down on the bed, clothes in hand.

"7 hours, we are going to occupy your time. And it's not a date. Maybe we should dress you down, and use that outfit for a date." Lauren walked over to her closet. "Here. Ripped skinny jeans, and these black vans, and... Your baseball tee. Casual enough, but with a chain necklace, it's all good."

"What are we going to do, then?" Kensie questioned.

"Running. I just got some new shoes and I wanna run them in. Throw on some shorts and a Tanktop. You're wearing a... Good." Lauren pulled the side of Kensies baggy tee off to reveal a sports bra strap, "Give me 2 minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs in the jeep. I'll drive us to the coast."

"Sure your leg is okay?"

"It's been 4 days. Just scarred. I'm fine." Lauren was already hopping out the window.

5 minutes later, They were both in Lauren's jeep, almost to the coast. Lauren had donned black compression shorts, peach running shorts over top, with a neon green sports bra, an orange Tanktop, and her New Balance shoes. Kensie was wearing blue running shorts, and a yellow Tanktop with Adidas shoes.

They ran along the coastline for 2 hours, half of which was walking, but Lauren wanted to sweat a lot, so they stayed out longer than normal.

By the time they had both taken showers, it was 3pm and Lauren was drying Kensie's hair and putting it into hot rollers.

"What if I eat too much wasabi and freak out?" Kensie began running through about 15 possible scenarios, none of which were going to happen, Lauren assured her.

"Alright. We've got you ready, and have 1 hour. What about we watch MMFD? I found the new episode on YouTube, finally." They sat down with her laptop, and began watching until the doorbell rang.

"DONT ANSWER IT." Lauren screamed through the house. "LITTLE.." She ran down the hall and downstairs, pushing Kensies little brother out of the way from almost answering the door. She pulled it open slowly while Kensie was shoving her shoes on and hopping down the stairs. He was wearing a gray pineapple printed shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. "Hey Ashton! She will be down in a moment. Getting her shoes on... Ken?" She called to the girl who was giving a look of.. STALL. Right as she fell down, and squealed

"Is she okay?" Ashton asked, trying to peer around Lauren's beanie covered head.

"Who is at the door?" Kensies mum called.

"Oh, just me being idiotic. It's—"

"I'm Ashton, hello, Mrs. Nelms." Ashton saw her over Lauren's head and she gave up, letting him meet the mother.

"Ashton? Very nice to meet you. You're going to take care of Kensie?" She shook his hand.

"They're just hanging out, Muman." Lauren called McKensies number by her nickname.

Kensie ran up, grabbing Ashton's arm. "We won't get a seat if we don't get there soon. Love you, mum." She kissed her mums cheek and hugged her.

"Be good." She called after them as they left. Lauren put her arm around Muman.

"They're good kids. She's a good kid."

"How old is he?"

"19, but he's very responsible."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I'm going to run some more. Trying to train for this half marathon and it's driving me insane. It's February 2nd. I've got 10 more days to train." Lauren said, putting her headphones in her ears, her iPod already strapped around her arm. "Bye!" She ran out the front door without a second look.

****  


"We kissed." Kensie spoke as Lauren picked up her phone, stopping her jog that she had going for 2 hours.

"What? When?" Lauren stopped and took some breaths.

"We finished sushi, and began walking back to his truck, and we were laughing. He's hilarious. I choked on my spring rolls twice. He's so cute with the dimples and the laughing. But we were stumbling and laughing, and holding hands, and I took a lean against his truck, you know, cause I was catching my breath. And he walked closer to me, and just planted a quick one. Like, slow. My lips were pursed and I was breathing through my nose. He leaned it, and pressed his forehead against mine, and cocked his head sideways and softly pressed his lips against mine. He stepped back and looked at me, ya know, to see if it was okay, and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and it left a big red mark. He looked at me and then in the side mirror, and he said, 'your lipstick stain is a work of art.' And smiled and we got into the truck and he drove to the coast and I said I had to wee and came into the bathrooms to talk to you and oh god!" She stuttered out the description in about 2 breaths

"Dude. That's awesome." Lauren breathed out, still tired from all the running. "You're on the coast? I'm jogging. Should. I turn back and head home?"

"Yes. Oh god this is perfect. He's got a blanket and I think we are just gonna stare at the stars. This is great, okay. Have fun running home. Love you. Bye! I'll climb in after I get back so leave the window unlocked." She hung up.

"Would it be so bad to actually tell her I wrote her a song? I guess it's kinda really personal." Luke asked Mikey, sitting on the couch in Mikey and Ashton's shared flat.

"It's a bit weird that you googled her. Even weirder that you asked Kensie what she does a lot. The weirdest...  that you could tell she's depressed." Mikey replied, flipping through the channels.

"She had a mess of puffy scars on her right hip. I'm not an idiot. I saw them when she was being pulled out of the water." Luke replied, writing down more lyrics.

"Maybe she was in an accident?" Mikey wondered.

"With her mind." He strummed his guitar.

"What?"

"People who are depressed.. It's confusing. Lana was depressed, too. I did a lot of research to help her." Luke recalled a memory of his ex.

"How do you know she's not crazy like Lana?"

"I don't. But she seems normal. Lana was abit much from the beginning. Lauren's just fine."

"Alright. Let's hear what you've got."

"She sits at home with the lights out...."

"He asked you out?" Lauren was laying on her bed as Kensie climbed through the window at 12:21 am

"It was so lovely." Kensie nodded in reply to Lauren's question.

"How?"

"He got me on the blanket, all comfortable, you know. And we were staring at the moon and the water and it was nice. He was holding my hand, and running his thumb over my hand." Lauren squealed out of cuteness.

"Then he asked you out?"

"No, he elbowed me, playfully, you know, like we do when were getting in trouble and trying to make each other laugh? Yeah. And of course, I elbowed back, he scooted closer, and shoulder nudged me. I did it back, yeah? God, he's so strong it's... Sorry. And he reached out and poked my side, and I giggled, then it literally turned into a tickling match. He ended up on top of me, kissed my nose, you know, really cute. And whispered, 'would you like to go out on a formal date sometime?' And you know how awkward I am, so I choked, turned my head away and he eased up off me, so I could cough. I nodded a yes as I was choking. And he rubbed my back until I could breathe again. It was just really nice. Really nice." Kensie was staring at the sun drawn onto Lauren's ceiling.

It was symbolizing the sunshine her dad thinks she is. He had it drawn up there after the incident 2 years ago. He doesn't know what really happened, but Lauren made Calum and Kensie promise never to tell a soul.

"So what about Luke? He hasn't called yet?" Kensie asked after a lot of silence.

"Not even a text. It's been 5 days almost. I guess he figured something out about me he didn't like, or he just wasn't that into me. I'll be okay, I swear. It was just a minor thing." Lauren rushed out the lie of confidence, because she knows that Kensie would tell Calum, and it would end up in sadness and yeah... No.

"He probably is just shy." Kensie suggested a false premise, considering he texted her yesterday, asking about Lauren's interests, making her swear not to tell. "Hasn't mustered up the courage to talk to you."

"Eh, it's no big deal...." Lauren covered up in her blankets, holding her phone close. "Will you stay and cuddle?"

"Yeah, I'll steal these." Kensie picked up some shorts and a baggy tee of of her floor, and changed quickly, climbing into the bed and cuddling with her dear and sad friend.

On Thursday, Kensie received a text.

From: Luke Hemmings

Is she home right now?

To: Luke Hemmings

It's been 8 days since she hung out with you and you need to grovel if you expect to take her out.

From: Luke Hemmings

Is she okay? I'm sorry, I've been working on a thing.

To: Luke Hemmings

She hasn't got up from her bed for the past 3 days. The first 5, she was hopeful. Now Calum is ready to kick your ###.

From: Luke Hemmings

Is he home?

To: Luke Hemmings

They're both home. Dad is out, but he doesn't know.

From: Luke Hemmings

Can you occupy Calum? I've got a way to grovel for her mercy.

To: Mikey Clifford

Ask Calum to meet you somewhere, just get him away from the house.

From: Mikey Clifford

He's on his way to my flat.

To: Luke Hemmings

She's alone. You've better got a good plan. Don't you dare touch her until you've groveled so far into the ground, you're 6 feet down.

From: Luke Hemmings

I'm going to be over in 30. Promise I'll be on my knees.

****  


Lauren was on her laptop, scrolling through Tumblr while her iPad played Lost on Netlfix. She looked up to see Calum, donned in a flannel, Tanktop, and skinnys, his shoes on.

"Hey, you gonna be okay if I go over to Mikey's for a bit?" He had a look of concern.

"I'm fine. I never wasn't fine." She denied any feelings of sadness.

"You haven't gone running in three days." He rejected her denial.

"I'm resting." She paused Netflix.

"Stay safe, alright, babe? I'll be back by 10." He patted her ankle underneath the covers and walked out.  

"No guarantees." She whispered under her breath, looking to her desk, where she had hidden a blade... Wondering if it was worth it.

She decided to wait 30 minutes, and if she still feels that way, she will come to the same question. That's what she had been doing for the last 2 months. She didn't have enough strength to throw it away, but she hadn't used it.

30 minutes later, she couldn't fight it, and was about to get up, when she heard something hit her window facing the street. So, she got up to check that instead.

She opened the curtains to see Luke standing there, guitar in hand.

Lauren slid open the window, "What the ####### hell are you doing here?"

He began to strum the guitar,

"She sits at home with the lights out

Seeing life in different colours

I think it’s time that we wake up

So let me take you away

We can run down the street

With the stars in our eyes

We can tear down this town

In the dark of the night

Just open the door

We’ve got time on our side

We can make it out alive

Hey we’re taking on the world

I’ll take you where you wanna go

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before

Let’s be unpredictable

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

It took so long to convince you

I knew I had to show my colours

You never wanted to be rescued

But now we’re drifting away

We can run down the street

With the stars in our eyes

We can tear down this town

In the dark of the night

Just open the door

We’ve got time on our side

We can make it out alive

Hey we’re taking on the world

I’ll take you where you wanna go

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before

Let’s be unpredictable

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

Earthquakes won’t wait for another day

Don’t say I know I never said it

I never said it, oh

One day we can make it out alive

Hey we’re taking on the world

I’ll take you where you wanna go

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

Break the plans we had before

Let’s be unpredictable

Pick you up if you fall to pieces

Let me be the one to save you

So let go!

Till’ we've lost control

And we’ll stumble through it all

Let’s do something new and unpredictable." He looked up at her, "I'm so sorry for not texting or calling you, or making you think I led you on. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to express my feelings about you. So I wrote a song. It took a while. You can ask Mikey and Ash. I've been over at their house all week, writing it. I'm so sorry. If you forgive me, or at least will give me a chance? Or maybe let me come inside? It's a bit awkward and your neighbors are starting to look. I'm afraid one of them is gonna call the fuzz for a noise disturbance.

"Fine. The doors probably unlocked. Just come in." Lauren realized she was in 3 day old clothes, which were compression shorts, and a sports bra. Her hair was an Afro, and she smelled. The door clicked open and closed. She sprinted to the bathroom.

"Where do I go?" He asked, obviously standing in the foyer.

"Wait down there." She commanded, turning on the shower.

"Are you taking a shower?" He questioned, having heard the water turn on.

"Sit there. I'll be down when I'm good and ready." She called down, stripping down to her nibs and bits, hopping into the warm water, letting it run over her dry and greasy skin.

15 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, cleanly shaved with wet hair, and the towel around her hair. She ran to her room and threw on some compression shorts and a sports bra, then a tshirt she found on her floor. She walked down the stairs to see him sitting in the living room, waiting.

"I'm a douchebag and I'm sorry." He stood up, looking down at the floor.

"Did you mean the lyrics that you sang?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Every word. I improvised a bit on the future that has yet to come, but I liked the way it sounded." He looked up and was tackled by a hug.

"Thank you. I've never had a guy write a song for me." She began to let go, but he held her close, rubbing her back.

"I'll do a lot more than just write a song for you." He let go of her.

"Thank you. Just thanks." She sat down on the couch.

"So I was sorta wondering if you would like to go out on a date, Saturday night?"

"If you meant the words in your song, yes." She leaned back, staring at no spot in particular, but straight ahead.

"I'll pick you up if you fall to pieces." He sat down next to her, on her right side, next to her scars, which were visible, due to the fact her shorts were so short. He reached out his fingers to touch them.

She shriveled back, all the way to the other side of the couch, yanking down her shorts and hiding her arms, "No... Um.. I've got to take a shower, you can see yourself out, right? The song was... lovely." She got up and ran up stairs, not bothering with seeing if he walked out. She closed the door to her room,grabbed her phone and headphones, and opened the window, sliding onto the roof. She hid up there when she didn't want to be found.

It wasn't such a big deal that he knew about her scars. A lot do people knew about them. It was the fact that he possibly cared about her, and he saw them, and touched them. It was the fact that when he touched them, her metaphorical body exploded.

She blared her music into her ears, creating a concert in her head.

Lauren didn't see him come into her room, and look out the window, looking for her. She didn't see him give up, deciding she didn't want to be found. She didn't see him walking with his guitar on his back to his car. She didn't see him turn around when he got to his car. She didn't hear him call out he's sorry, and that he can see her. She didn't hear him start his car and drive off. She didn't see or hear Kensie climbing onto the roof, and sitting next to her. She did see Kensie pull her headphones out, and wave a hand in front of her face.

"You okay?" She heard that. "Please talk to me."

"He sang me a song. It was lovely. So lovely." She whispered, gaining momentum to a normal voice, "I hugged him. He asked me out on Saturday. We sat down. He saw them and touched them. I was a pussy. I ran away and told him it was a good song, thanks."

"You know, you're going to have to deal with that for the rest of your life. He was just the first one to try since... He likes you. He's trying to understand you. You need to let him in. I heard the song and I think you should let him in." She began to stroke her hair. "You flirted with him, he flirted with you. He said he'd call or text. He didn't for 8 days. You got sad. He threw pebbles at your ####### window and sang you a song to apologize. A song he wrote. He cares about you, obviously. You've got a lot of growing and healing to do, but maybe let him help. He wants to. So you're going to go on that date on Saturday, and you're going to enjoy it. Maybe even share a kiss. You like this guy and I'm not letting you self sabotage."

"Okay." Lauren sat up.

"So get your phone, and send him a text. Tell him you will be ready at 6."

Lauren did just that. "Can we go running?"

"Yes we can go running. I've got a date tomorrow with Ashton." Kensie helped her friend up, and they got off the roof.

Ashton showed up at 5:58. Kensie wore her white dress underneath her daisy dress. He took her to the aquarium.

"This is great!" Kensie exclaimed, pressing her face against the glass, staring at the ecosystem of underwater creatures.

"Thought you'd like it." Ashton stood back, letting her explore behind the glass with her eyes.

"I'd love to work here." She stared, watching the fish swim about.

"I do." He grinned.

"You're great." She turned around to him.

"Not to brag but..." He joked, taking her hand.

She placed her finger to her mouth, "Shhh. Don't ruin it." She went back to look at the fish, and the occasional shark.

"So Luke is freaking out that he's gonna mess up tomorrow night." He came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Shh. Lets not talk about that. She's just insecure." She leaned her head towards his.

"He's trying not to #### it up." He leaned his head back.

"Aren't we all?" She posed a deep question.

"####. Now you've got me thinking... I like that about you." He took her hand, "I've got something I think you will like."

She followed, "Oh! A surprise!"

"Not so much a surprise as a behind the curtain look." He pulled her through the back door, and through some hallways.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as he opened a door to what looked like behind the penguin exhibit.

"You know the penguin eggs that hatched a bit ago?" He asked, pulling her to a cold room. "Well these are the babies."

Kensie sucked in a breathe as she saw 7 little baby penguins and their mums in a mini version of the penguin exhibit.

"They're too young to be with the big penguins, so we take care of them in here." He pulled on some gloves and motioned for her to do the same.

"This is beyond adorable." She pulled on the latex gloves and snapped them against her wrists.

Ashton picked up one of the little gray fluffs, "This one is Ken. He's barely had his eyes open."

"He is precious." She brought out a finger to touch the floof of cute.

"Wanna hold her?" He held out the 50 shades of cute.

"Could I?" She held out her hands and he passed Ken to Kensie. She cuddled the baby penguin into her arms, holding it like a small baby. She just stared at it like anybody would with any baby. Watching the cuteness.

Ashton watched Kensie watch the penguin, and did the same. Admiring the way she used her pinky to gently rub it's little tummy, his own face, resembling hers, although it was more of a deep feeling. Not just taking in the cuteness, but the little details: the way bit her lip because she was nervous, how she was shaking her foot as she sat on the floor, and how she was just beautiful.

He wasn't smitten, no, he would deny it. But anybody who looked at the couple at that moment, would know that he was. Anybody who looked at them would know that he wanted to spend every moment with her, that he would try to lasso the moon for her, and that he was falling hard and fast, tumbling down the hill of smitten-ness.

"Okay we gotta out him back." He said after 6 or so minutes, "You're technically not supposed to be back here and he's only allowed to be away from his mother for about 15 minutes, at this young."

"Thank you for bringing me back here." Kensie set Ken down in the habitat, and backed away.

"I've got more to show you." He guided her down the hallways and to the tanks again. "We've got these jellyfish, I forgot what kind, but they're hypnotic to watch. I stared at them for 2 hours, just watching them move around in their open tank."

"I loved the little penguins so much." Kensie was exuberant as she and Ashton walked down the Harbour, following the water 15 feet down from the railing they were walking against.

"They're actually called Chicks. Like chickens, except fluffier and way cuter." He had his arm around her shoulders, his arm bare, his torso covered by a gray and black vertical striped tanktop. It was a comfortable silence before he spoke again, "I know another really cute chick."

"Really now? Do tell." Kensie laced her fingers in his, their tangled fingers resting on her shoulder, her elbow resting on her chest.

"I don't think you know of her. She's pretty shy sometimes."

"Try me."

"She's got beautiful eyes, really wicked hair, and wore a baseball tee the other day. Hottest thing ever."

"What's her name?"

"Oh, you wanna know who I'm talking about? I guarantee you don't know her."

"Ashton."

"Miley Cyrus sure is a cute chick. Bit crazy, but who isn't?" He chuckled under his breath.

"You're a dick." Kensie let go of his hand and gently shoved him.

"No, I have one. Not literally one." He stuck his tongue out.

"Don't talk to me, I'll throw you in the harbour." She teased, trying not to smile, and pouting instead.

"Oh, babe. Don't be that way. If you throw me in the harbour, I can't take you on another date because my phone would be dead, and I'd be eaten by a shark." He flashed his teeth before closing his lips into a grin.

"You know you've got to step up the game on every date, or it won't be as special. If you're taking me to see baby Penguins, and dining on pizza in front of the jellyfish tank, I don't see how you can't step up the dates." She let him put his arm back around her, and they laced fingers in the same fashion.

"####. I thought after the first two dates, I could just dress in ripped jeans and make you swoon?" He bumped her hip.

"Only the skinny jeans?" She stared at the stars with hope.

"If I feel like becoming irresistible to you." He kissed her cheek, light peck, just to say he likes her.

"Might already be a bit." Kensie spoke quietly this time, under her breathe practically.

"I heard that." He stroked her hand with his thumb

"I didn't say anything." She bumped his hip back.

"Mhm." He looked in the opposite direction. He looked back after she bumped him again, this time into her eyes. "It's no secret I like you, and it's not secret that you like me... I think. So it's not a big deal that I'm already irresistible."

"Excuse me, I'm pretty irrisistable myself." She smirked slightly.

"You might be right." He didn't have the light tone he usually had. No, Ashton was being serious, and this was very rare.

"Really?" Kensie looked down, watching her feet stumble in the 2 inch platform bamboo and white fabric wedges that Lauren forced her into.

"What about giving it a try?" He did the same, but he squeezed her hand, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I mean... What have we got to lose?" She looked up to him for 3 seconds, blinking before looking back at her feet.

"Well let's see.. There's always limbs, dignity... Fingers.... Eyes... Hair.." He was joking this time. "Our virginities." He winked, and was back to his sarcastic and loud nature.

"We will see." She smirked at him, winked, and he was caught. He looked at her for bout 20 seconds before she hip checked him, making him stumble, and almost falling, almost taking her down, too.

To: LadiDah

I may have a boyfriend.

From: LadiDah

Why are you so confident? #### you I'm single.

"Ashton?" Kensie asked as he was driving her home.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked at her for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Does Luke plan on dating Lauren? Or is he looking for fun?" She was concerned for her friend.

"Yes. He cares about her, you can tell. He is into her for sure. Thing is about Luke..." He paused to switch lanes, "He falls hard and fast, but is horrible at being a boyfriend and expressing his feelings. He's clingy, and forgetful. He will spoil her, then not contact her at all for 3 days, because he's got a lot going on all the time. I mean, he wants to be the best boyfriend he can be, and the best friend, son, and student. He likes food and sleeping. If she's willing to deal with a bipolar relationship for a month while he adjusts, he will be the second best boyfriend in the world."

"Who is the first?" Kensie opened her phone and scribed a text while he answered.

"Me, of course!" He made another turn.

"Okay." She read over the text before sending it.

To: LadiDah

If you can be strong, you're going to be okay for a month, then happier than ####. Take care, babe, I'm almost home.

"You texting her?" He asked, looking over at her phone as he pulled to a stop.

"She's anxious." She replied, leaning closer to him.

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

He kissed her then. A proper kiss. Soft lips and varying pressure, his hand in her hair and the other on her knee. "I'll text you." He said after they parted, noticing the girl on the roof. "We've got a watcher."

McKensie looked to the roof where Lauren was sitting up, one headphone in, dirty socks on her feet, and her usual shorts and Tanktop leisure outfit. "One more." She gave him a meaningful kiss and let go as she hopped out of the truck and ran towards the house.

"So you've got a date tomorrow night, and you're nervous?" She asked as she let Lauren into her room.

"Hell yes." Lauren replied, pulling her headphones out of her phone and ears, wrapping them up as she plummeted down, falling lightly onto the bed.

"I'M TOO UGLY TO DO THIS, ILL BE ON THE ROOF." That was the exclamation of Lauren, after taking a shower at 4:38, the second she looked in the mirror to see a zit the size of Jesus's tombstone on her chin, the most unappealing place to have a zit.

"Everything okay?" Mr. Hood asked, coming up stairs to see him daughter climbing out the window, and Calum was right behind him.

"Lauren, what the hell?" Calum walked over to the window, his dad too fearful to go and confront the obviously emotional 17 year old girl who was climbing on his roof. Calum climbed after her.

"I've got a zit the size of Russia on my chin and my date is tonight." She complained, sprawling out on the slanted roof.

"You're still beautiful." Calum sat next to her, propping his elbows on his knees.

"I'm the moon and there's a giant American flag, who had to be the first to land on me, ON MY CHIN." She straightened her arms directly to the sky in frustration.

"Pop it and put some makeup on it." He suggested, as he had seen her do in the past.

"I can't pop it. It's not to the surface. But it hurts, which means if anything touches it, possibly his chin if he leans in to kiss me, it will hurt and the kiss will now be awkward." She stuck out for him to see.

"It's a little red spot. Take some acetaminophen gel tabs and put the liquid on there. And he will not be kissing you." He glared at the distraught adolescent.

"It's a sign from the universe. It's telling me this is wrong." She complained again.

"I'm not gonna make you go. But you like him. And if you cancel, he will think you don't like him. And he won't text you anymore. And you will be very sad. Which will make me mad. And I'll go looking for him and get arrested for manslaughter." Calum extended the unlikely scenario.

"#### you, fine." She got up, and slipped off the roof.

"Language." Her dad warned from the door.

"Where is Kensie?" Calum wondered, "Doesn't she help you with this stuff?"

"She's talking to Ashton, so I decided to take a shower, and she's probably..." She took a look into Kensies room, and there she was, sitting on the floor, on the phone. "Yep, on the phone. I'll go get her once I get dressed."

"You good?" They both asked from the door, her dad almost closing it.

"Close the door, I'm dramatic." She called as they closed it, and her robe came off. Her scars were evident. She ignored the voice in her head, saying she should cancel because he knows... Slipping on some underwear and a real bra, she knocked on Kensies window.

"Sorry, he was telling me about this band that's playing in 3rd Alley soon." McKensie climbed through the window as Lauren was blow during her hair.

"That's fantastic. Will he be driving on a Unicorn? Being a perfect boyfriend to you and all." Lauren turned her head upside down to get the underparts of her hair.

"I'm sorry, you're nervous, huh? Want me to help you with an outfit?" Kensie whipped open the closet doors.

"Did Ashton say where Luke is taking me?" Lauren turned off her blow dryer and started her curling iron.

"We haven't talked about it." Lie. They are going to a Japanese Steakhouse.

"Dress maybe?" Lauren walked over to her closet, pulling out a cap sleeve red and white cherry sundress.

"Maybe your watercolor pants?" Kensie pulled out a blue, green, and white spotted watercolor pattern pair of tailored waist trousers.

"Yeah, and..." She pulled out a cropped white shirt with an eagle printed in black with leather topped tank straps. "This?"

"With these shoes." Kensie held up a white pair of flat sandals.

"Jewelry?"

"Maybe your gold cuff?" Kensie held up a plain shimmering gold arm cuff.

"Black and gold is a bit formal." Lauren reminded.

"Oh, well maybe can take it off if it's a casual place, and throw on this cardigan?" She picked up the Black cardigan off her floor.

"Okay.. Help me with my hair?" Lauren sat in front of her as she started curling Her hair.

When the doorbell rang, Lauren turned into a pumpkin. She was looking orange, and couldn't move. "Lauren. C'mon. You can't go on a date if you stay here." Kensie coaxed her out of her room, and to the top of the stairs. Luke and Calum and dad were talking in the sitting room.

"Maybe I should give them a minute." She tried to snake back into her room.

"No, go on. Sit and listen for a second, then stand up, he will stand with you, and you say, we need to go. Love you guys. Then leave." McKensie was relentless.

"Fine." Lauren pouted for a second before realizing it would ruin her lipstick, and posed a normal face.

She tiptoed down the stairs, and through the foyer, taking a seat next to Luke quietly on the couch while Calum and Mr. Hood grilled him.

"Do you have a condom in your wallet? If so, I'll be taking that." Calum held out his hand.

Lauren stood quickly, "Alright, goodbye love you both." She ushered Luke quickly out the door, as Calum called out words of 'love' after them as they walked out the door.

He held the door open of his Ford Fusion for her, and closed it when she was inside, then hopped around to his side, waiting to start the car and drive off to even speak a word to her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Kensie helped me a bit." She motioned to the overall outfit as a result of McKensies hard word,

"You'd still be beautiful if she didn't help." He flirted nervously, turning off of her street.

"Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself." She nodded to his Fall Out Boy shirt underneath a black cardigan, similar to Lauren's which she left at home, his black skinny jeans and black vans with white edging.

"Figured that the old band Tank and board shorts wouldn't be appropriate." He joked, merging into the highway. "Even took out my ring and put in a stud." He pushed his lip out with his tongue.

"You could have left it in. I wouldn't mind one bit." Lauren adjusted her pants which had ridden up.

"Really now?" He began to smirk.

"Morphine just amplifies the truth. It's literally a truth serum." She looked out the window at the broad daylight, sneaking down and touching everything.

"I will remember that for future reference." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked, relaxing back into the seat.

"Well I was thinking we would start off by going through the Mackers drive through, and then maybe stop at a petrol station, get high off the fumes, and skinny dip in the harbour." He had a serious tone, but he had to be joking.

"I hope you're kidding." She pushed his shoulder gently.

"We could always go to an abandoned warehouse and..." He was laughing too hard to finish the sentence.

"Where are we actually going?"

"Wasaki. The Japanese steakhouse."

"I actually love that place. How did you know?"

"I'm secretly a spy."

"Very nice."

"I also know you used to be a swimmer."

"How did you...?"

"Google. Don't judge me, I was trying to find out things for the song without directly asking you because I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Judging."

"Aw, c'mon. Here, I'll play some music." He hit the CD button and Fall Out Boy came through the speakers, a bit loudly, and he turned it down.

"Okay you earn points for the music." She began to tap her heel to the music.

"Score!" He joked, thrusting his hands in the air for a moment as a victorious action.

"You're driving." She pointed to the road where he began to swerve and he put the car back on path.

"My music is good." He pointed back at her.

"I like Fall Out Boy, and I think they're good." She nodded.

"Let's test this to see how much music you really like..." He skipped the rest of Where Did The Party Go, and This Is Gospel began to play, by Panic! At the Disco.

"You hacked into my phone last week when I wasn't looking, didn't you?" She crossed her arms.

"Nope. I swear I didn't."

"Try to guess the top played song on my phone." She held her phone close to her chest.

"And if I get it right?" He jested at a gift.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"A million dollars, a cooler car, to be famous, world peace..."

"Something I can give you."

"Well... A kiss would be lovely."

"If you can figure out the top played song on my phone, by the end of the night, you'll get one." She wagered.

"I'll get that phone, and I will figure it out." He was very eager.

"It has a lock on it." She showed him the lock screen.

"I'm relentless." He pulled off the highway and they drove in silence as he pulled into the parking space.

They both got out and Luke ran around to get Lauren's door but she had already gotten it open, so he held it for her as she got out, and he closed it for her. He held out his hand for her to take. She took his arm instead. He smirked and walked along with her.

They were sitting at a table with a family, Mother, Father, a little redheaded boy, and a fire red girl. The mother also shared the attribute, the father with blonde. They were in their thirties, and the kids no older than 9, but no younger than 6. Lauren sat next to the girl, and Luke next to her. On Luke's right, there was another family. Mother, mother, and a little boy who was definitely adopted. He was a dark chocolate color, both of his mothers were cream and milk.

The waitress came around to get everyone's drink order. Luke ordered a Coke, Lauren ordered a Diet Dr. Pepper.

"You know you don't need to diet, right?" He whispered into her ear after the waitress had left.

"It's the sugar. Bad for muscle cramps and I'm running a 5K on Monday. I've had 5 bananas today." She chuckled at the fact, still whispering.

"Want another one?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She elbowed him and laughed, whispering, "#### you, no."

"Well that's the plan." He laughed with her.

She put her arms on the table, placing her head on the edge, out of fake frustration.

"What are you doing?" The little girl asked  tugging on her elbow.

"Christine!" Her mother whisper-yelled, "Don't be rude."

"Oh, no, it's fine." She turned to the girl, leaning over, her hands now in her lap. "I'm on a date with a monkey." She spoke in a very loud whisper, making sure Luke heard.

"Oy! I'd prefer a sophisticated monkey." He joked, playing along.

"He's always got a banana." She was so suggestive, surprised the mother wasn't watching and hadn't paid attention.

"Even right now?" She asked, like it was a secret.

"He's hiding it." Lauren knocked her head towards him.

"I want a banana." She was so innocent.

Lauren went blank, then looked across the room, seeing the fire on the cooktop. "Look, fire!" The girl looked, bewildered by the fire.

"You're horrible." Luke whispered in her ear.

"You're slowly leaning into my purse to get my phone. Bad." She reached back. And swatted his hand.

"Ouch. Can't blame me for trying." He pouted.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Luke stayed away from any triggering topics, and Lauren didn't have to fake happiness. They walked out to the Koi pond in front of the restaurant. "So I know which song is at the top of your most played." Luke raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"You looked at the oil prints and slid the lock accordingly." Lauren deduced.

"No, although that is brilliant. I'll save that for reference. But mine is just a guess. But an educated one. You like Panic! But not that much. But when This Is Gospel came on, you were shaking your head, and moving your leg. And you wouldn't have thought of the top played songs if it wasn't on there. So I'm locking in my answer, This Is Gospel, by Panic! At The Disco." He leaned against the railing confidently.

"Okay let's look and see." She slid the lock screen and opened up her most played, and This Is Gospel was at the top. Until she scrolled to the actual top, which was Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant. "Thank you for playing, but you've lost." She slid her phone back into her purse. "But since you used such great deduction skills," She walked closer, rested their foreheads, "I'll let you kiss my cheek." She back away and posed out her cheek for him to kiss.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and she switched, her lips met his, and it was a bit awkward, but she was indecisive and really wanted to kiss him. He pulled back, "You're a tease." He joked, smiling too much to do anything else.

"You were really going to settle for a kiss on the cheek?"

"I knew I would get a kiss eventually, but everyone moves at their own pace, so I let it be."

"Your lip stud is very attractive. Would've been better with the ring..." She trailed off.

"Hey, people are staring... Wanna finish this in the car?" He nodded to the people standing outside the restaurant.

"Yes." She took his hand and they ran to the car.

He unlocked it and opened her door, then ran around and hopped in his side. "Where were we?" He leaned across the arm rest.

"This is so cheesy."

"Excuse me?" He lifted his whole face in conclusion.

"You took me to dinner, we kissed, and now you want me to make out in the parking lot of a family restaurant." She joked, putting her seatbelt on.

"Right. Okay. Would you like to go home?" He put the car into reverse and backed out.

"It's almost nine and I need to get up early to condition tomorrow, so I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I really can't go to bed too late." She checked her phone, 9:03, "I wish we could continue this, really."

"Do you ever condition with other people?" He wondered, turning onto the highway.

"Yeah, Kensie, but she's usually got dance on Sunday morning." She slipped her phone back into her purse.

"Can I condition with you in the morning?" He asked, hopeful.

"If you can be to my house by 8:45, and keep up, you're welcome to be my guest. I'll be lifting until then, so we can do real work at 9." She raised her eyebrows, "Think you can keep up?"

"Probably not, but I'll try." He cracked his neck, trying to look tough.

"Wear some shorts and a light shirt." She told him as he pulled up to her house.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then darted out of the vehicle to the front porch, where Calum was shamelessly watching through the

etched glass in the door. "Hey, Cal." She knocked on the glass before he opened the door.

From: Ashton Irwin

Good morning, gorgeous. I hope you had dreams of bands and flowers. :) xx.

To: Ashton Irwin

:) I actually didn't dream, not last night. But good morning :) x.

From: Ashton Irwin

What do you plan on doing today?

To: Ashton Irwin

I'm thinking about staying in bed and having a lazy day.

From: Ashton Irwin

Mikey is going to hangout with Calum and I'm lonely. I could pick you up and we could be lazy together.

****  


To: Ashton Irwin

No work?

From: Ashton Irwin

9-5 on week days. I'm all yours today if you'll have me. X

To: Ashton Irwin

Sounds marvelous. I'll be bringing my own snacks. Lauren got up at 5 to stress bake, made lots of cookies.

From: Ashton Irwin

I'll be over round 12.

To: Ashton Irwin

It's 11:47 now?

From: Ashton Irwin

Get ready quickly! :)

Kensie gathered together her bag of cookies and slipped on some clothes, and checked Lauren's window. She must have gotten up early to condition.

She hopped down the stairs, and through the foyer, opening the front door to wait on the stairs of her front porch. She called to her mum in the way downstairs to let her know that she's going to hangout with Ashton. Just didn't tell her she would be at his flat. She looked to Lauren's house. Two cars that didn't belong there. Mikey, and she was guessing Luke.

She popped by to see how they were doing. She shot a text to Ashton, letting him know she's going to be at Lauren's instead, and walked over, bag of cookies in hand.

McKensie let herself into the house. Mr. Hood was sitting in his office, the door was closed, signifying he didn't want to be bothered. She heard sounds from the kitchen, so she wandered into the spacious living room, a view of the kitchen in her sights. Calum and Mikey were in the living room, talking and playing FIFA. Lauren and Luke were in the kitchen, making smoothies. Luke was shirtless.

"Hey babe!" Lauren called to her. She was wearing a sports bra and jersey material shirt, her Running shoes, and yoga pants... In 92836284 degree weather, she was insane, or playing it safe.

"What are you doing?" Kensie sat at the breakfast bar she raised her eyebrows at the shirtless boy.

Lauren shook off the notion, nodding to her workout clothes. "Trying to make protein smoothies. I can't find the protein powder." She was bending over the cabinets. Luke was staring.

"Luke, your eyes are bulging. STOP LOOKING AG LAUREN'S ###.." He glared at Kensie.

"Hey, stop looking at my little sister's ###." Calum shouted from the other room.

"Cal, did you use the protein powder?" Lauren climbed up onto the counter and looked in the top cabinets.

"I did." He was blunt and concentrated on FIFA.

"Where is it now?" She looked in the pantry again.

"Fridge." He shouted at the screen.

"Why the hell is it in there?" She opened up the fridge to see the giant red tub of the powder sitting next to the milk.

"It keeps it cold for milkshakes." He wasn't paying attention anymore.

"You're bulking up for what?" She opened it up and dumped 4 scoops into the blender with the fruit, juice, and ice. He didn't reply.

"The pink haired boy." Kensie whispered.

"He's...erm." Luke whispered back.

"Calum has his ways." She whispered back.

"Neither of them are gay." Lauren said loudly for the boys to hear.

"Neither of who are gay?" Calum asked.

"Us?" Mikey seconded the reply.

"Probs. Kensie is convinced I'm homosexual." Calum shrugged.

From: Ashton Irwin

Do you want me to come in or do you want to come out here?

To: Ashton Irwin

Wait out there. You'll get dragged in.

"Alright babe. I just came to thank you for the cookies. I'm going to Ashton's while Mikey is here." McKensie hopped off the stool.

"No problem!" Lauren yelled as the blender started.

"Have fun!" She shouted back.

"Use protection!" Mikey shouted as she left.

She walked out to the truck with her boyfriend waiting inside.

"Hey there!" She greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" He started the truck and started driving.

"Confused and tired. I had dance for 3 hours this morning. My toes are killing me." She wiggled her little piggies.

"Sorry bout that. Don't worry, we can be lazy all day. I've got a lot of movies and comfy blankets." He took her hand in his as he drove.

When they got to the apartment building where he and Mikey lived, it was more than she expected. The building was modern, and not far from the big city. When she got to their flat, it was surprising. The walls were white and black, with hardwood floors. The furniture was expected. A simple black couch, gray pillows, flatscreen. She sat down on the couch as he put his keys in a bowl near the door.

"No offense, but how did you get this place?" She looked around at the swanky flat.

"Mikey's parents actually own this building, and a few hotels and ####. We got this on a discount." He sat down next to her and picked up the remote, "What shall we vegetate over first?"

"I'm good with anything."

He put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

They watched TV for the next 8 hours. Not all of it was spent watching TV. There was a food break, and quite a few make out bits. They enjoyed each other's company. Just cuddling together, they were completely content with the world and themselves.

When Ashton dropped McKensie off, Mikey and Luke's cars were both gone next door, and Lauren was laying on her roof, barefooted and headphones probably in, her phone on her chest as she stared up at the stars. It was calming for her, and Kensie joined her, making her shove over so there was room for the both of them.

"How was your day?" She asked as Lauren removed one headphone, and turned her music down.

"Well as you know, I couldn't sleep, so I just got up at 5 to bake. How were the cookies?" She looked to McKensie for a reply.

"We devoured them. Thank you."

"Well I got up and baked, then around 7, I got dressed, took a shower, and began lifting. Nothing heavy, just my normal circuits. Luke showed up at like 9, and we stretched, did some warmups, drove to the beach and ran for about an hour and a half. He's actually more athletic than I thought. We ran with headphones, but it was nice company. He started to walk the last half, so I just did higher knees, and slowed to his pace. It was nice. Then round 11, we drove back home, and I pulled together some smoothies, as you know, we hung out for about an hour after, he played FIFA with Cal and Mikey, and then he left to take a shower after that. He texted me a bit, but you know how I get, so I just left it, told him I'm tired, and he wished me a goodnight." Lauren explained her day, complete with hand motions. "But how was your day?"

"We watched TV, cuddled, fell asleep for a bit, woke up about 1 hour ago, and I got home a bit ago." She made it short and simple.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"Really well." Kensie smirked and nodded.

"Good. So I'm guessing your mum doesn't know about you hanging out with him for that long, no less at his flat?"

"She knows we spent the day at the aquarium."

"So how was the aquarium?"

"Wonderful! There were baby penguins and they were soooo cute, and one fell asleep on me."

"Nice."

"It was great, truly."

"So when are we going to do something, just you and me again?"

"Anytime, babe. Where and when?"

"Maybe back to school shopping. I need some things for the new year." Lauren suggested.

"Good idea."

They laid there on the roof, listening to Lauren's music, until about 10, then they went in, and to sleep.

The 10K started at 9am, but runners had to be there by 7:30 to register and get ready. Lauren was there at 7, having already had a breakfast of water.  Kensie had a cup of tea and a pillow. She met Lauren at 8:30, by the front lines where everyone had to be.

"You excited?" Kensie asked, holding her cup close to her mouth.

"What if I #### myself?" That was what Lauren was worried about. "Or piss on myself?"

"Well are you wearing a pad?" Kensie asked, already knowing she was.

"Three."

"You're going to be fine. I dunno where the boys are but they should be here, and they will be cheering you on just like I will." Kensie comforted her anxious friend.

"Okay. Here's to praying I don't #### myself. I haven't eaten anything in the past 15 hours so I'm probs good. I had a glass of water this morning and peed right before I got here, and again when I got here. I should be fine, right?"

"You'll be great."

"Alright, okay, fine, I'll be ok." Lauren was so anxious.

From: Ashton Irwin

Hey gorgeous! So we picked up Luke and we are parking now. It's insane. Promise to be there soon.

To: Ashton Irwin

Meet us in front of the bakery near the starting line!

"Guess who?" Hands were over Kensie's eyes.

"Ashton." She took them off and she saw Mikey laughing, and Ashton standing right next to him, laughing.

"Where's Lauren?" Luke asked, looking out into the crowd of runners who were still lining up.

"She's in a coral colored Tanktop and black shorts." Kensie looked out into the crowd to try to find her.

"Hah! There's got to be at least 50 runners." Mikey exclaimed when he got a look at the sea of people.

"126, actually." Calum corrected, seeming to have integrated himself into the group, his dad standing not far off.

They cheered Lauren on as far as they could see the runners, and when she crossed the finish line in 38th place, and ran over to them, three things happened:

  1. She received a group hug from everybody.

  2. Luke kissed her out of excitement and it was a bit awkward.

  3. Her legs finally gave out and she fell onto him mid-kiss.




Calum and Mr. Hood hadn't seen the kiss, just saw her fall, and start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Calum asked, bending down to help her up.

She was laughing so hard she couldn't reply, and so was everyone else, but not as hard as her. Mr Hood and Calum were the confused ones.

"She just fell and it was funny." Kensie finally stopped laughing to tell half of the truth.

"I'm fine. Just dying from exhaustion. I have to pee." Lauren tried to get up, and Calum and Kensie were on either side. She was standing, and walking by herself to the bathroom in the bakery.

"Can I have a cake when I get back?" She asked her dad before she walked inside.

"Cupcake." He nodded, "Maybe not a whole cake."

"I can eat a whole cake." She replied, dancing into the bathroom on her toes.

3 hours later, everyone had gone home and Lauren is sprawled out on her bed, absolutely void of energy.

Thursday night, Lauren's dad had left for Japan to discuss manufacturing tools and such, until Saturday. So she did what any normal teenager would do. She invited Kensie over and they got tipsy and tried baking a cake. Calum didn't care, he was okay with Kensie, he just wouldn't let them get full out drunk. 8 ounces of vodka each, and he locked up the rest.

"What if we put strawberries in it?" Kensie suggested, popping two whole strawberries with the stems still on them in the chocolate batter.

"AND CARAMEL!" Lauren shouted, pouring about half of the bottle of squeezy sugar into the batter, and mixed it.

"Let me pour it in the pan." Kensie took the bowl and began pouring it into the circular pan.

"Wait, I'm going to put it in the oven. You guys are such lightweights." Calum took the pan and placed it in the preheated oven.

"Can we invite Kensies boyfriend and his boyfriends?" Lauren pleaded with her boyfriend.

"You're both wasted and horny. You think I'm an idiot?" Calum loved watching Lauren and Kensie drunk because they were like little birds, fluttering around like they are right now.

"I'll tell dad you let us drink."

"I'll tell my mum, too."

"####. Why?" He shook his head, forgetting they're blackmailing scum.

"I'm calling hiiiiim!" McKensie got our her phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" Ashton sounded preoccupied.

"Wanna come over and eat cake?" She spoke with a bit of slur, but it just sounded flirty.

"One second..." He covered the phone and what he said was muffed, and he came back on, "Michael would like an invitation as well."

"Bring Luke!" Lauren shouted from the couch where she was hysterically laughing at the TV.

"Hear that?"

"Loud and clear. I can't stay late because I've got work in the morning. I'll call Luke and see if he's got plans."

"Okay, tell Michael we would like him there as well. Just come to Lauren's house!" She hung up and climbed over the couch, throwing her phone down before her.

"Is Luke coming?" Lauren asked, lounging with her feet above her head, her arms outstretched to touch them.

"He said he would call. But he can't stay late. He has work.

"What about Mike?" Calum took a fast swig of vodka himself.

"He wanted to come. I swear you two have a thing."

"I've got a friend who doesn't mind my sister and he is good friends with my sisters boyfriend. He's a great friend. I'm not gay, Kensie." Calum lectured her for the thousandth time about his sexuality.

"So you're Bi? Or maybe Pansexual. I've heard a lot of people are Pansexual. Reach down somebody's pants and you don't care." Kensie rambled.

"I'm not either. I'm straight."

"I am too, what a coincidence." Lauren pitched in her opinion. She may be half Irish, but it wasn't showing in the fact that she was a severe lightweight.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Kensie was looking skeptical at Calum with her furrowed eyebrows.

"You're drunk." Calum decided, capping the vodka and hiding it again.

"You're gay." Kensie called after her.

From: Ashton Irwin

Hey, Luke can't come, he's still a bit sick and wants to get a lot of sleep, but we will be over soon!

To: Ashton Irwin

Yay!

When Ashton and Michael got over, Lauren was hanging on the back of the couch and Kensie was poking her stomach.

They knocked on the door and Calum went to get it. "Hey lads. Finally lads!"

"Ashton!" Kensie shot up and ran to tackle him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. He stood firm.

"Hello to you, too." He hugged her back, and kissed her on the head. "I was promised cake?"

"It's ready!" Lauren was already in the kitchen, pulling it out haphazardly, almost dropping it. At least she remembered to wear mitts.

"Are you two..." Ashton pointed back between the two girls, who were trying to pour milk.

"Drunk. Lauren more so than McKensie." Michael was very observant.

"She's a lightweight." Calum nodded, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Okay then, did they make the cake while drunk?" Ashton wondered, looking at the cake, which looked very normal.

"Lauren never misses ingredients. She baked a cake when she got home from the hospital after the Man'O War sting, still high off her pain meds. Best cake I've had in a while." Calum, Michael and Ashton all sat in a line, watching the girls cut the cake.

"Shouldn't it have icing?" Michael questioned, watching them put it on plates.

"No it's pretty moist." Calum replied after taking a bite.

"I don't like that word." Lauren complained, handing a plate to Michael.

"Moist?" Ashton took a bite of the cake that Kensie gave him.

"Stop!"

"Wow this cake is so... Moist." Calum teased as his little sister chugged a glass of milk, then choked when he said... Moist.

She began coughing until all the milk was out of her lungs.

"You alright? Was that milk too moist?" Ashton looked to Kensie, who joined in.

"I just love how moist this cake is." She laughed at Lauren, who was climbing across the counter to choke Ashton.

He got up and she chased him into the living room before she was scooped up by Calum. "Dad said no murders." He sat her on the couch.

"I'll make it look like an accident. Just need to get a syringe and put some air in his veins, in between his toes so they don't suspect anything." She scared everyone in that moment.

"Dude. That's creepy." Ashton replied, coming back to Kensie, putting his arm around her waist.

"She learned that from tumblr, so don't worry." Kensie laughed at her friend.

"I'll let Luke know that he wants to date a future murderer." Michael was getting out his phone.

"No! I won't murder anybody. I promise!" She portrayed the mental intellect of a 8 year old.

"Relax. I'm just gonna text him he's missing out." Michael pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Lauren sprawled across the couch with puppy dog eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about this, guys. I had some trouble.

To: Luke 


	3. Chapter 3

July 3rd - Winter.  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ashton and Luke!" Everyone in the flat sang, surrounding the two boys as they blew out the candles on the giant cake for the both of them.  
"What did you wish for?" Michael asked them, and they looked first at each other, then to Kensie and Lauren who stood close to them.   
"It won't come true if we say it and I'm really rooting on this birthday wish." Ashton took the knife from the table and began to cut the red velvet cake that Lauren and McKensie had to pick up from the bakery's after the cake that they made originally dropped from their hands as they tried to transfer it to the travel container.  
"Same." Luke nodded and they began to pass out the cake while Calum turned the music back on.  
"Sounds like a pretty important wish." Lauren wondered as she slipped behind Luke, placing her hands on his shoulders and pecking his rough stubble to her soft lips for a millisecond.  
"It means the world to me." Luke winked at her and took her hand to kiss.  
"You're sickening. Absolutely sickening." Calum told the couple as he passed out the plates with cake on them.  
"Don't make me do it." Lauren raised her eyebrows at Calum and Michael both, and they exchanged looks and then turned their eyes to the cake.  
"Wait, what?" Kensie looked from Michael and Calum to Lauren.  
"I'm sure you know." Lauren raised her eyebrows at the thick headed boy.  
"OOOH!" She remembered and smirked.  
"Would you like to share with the group?" Candace, a friend of Luke's asked.  
"I'm not sure. Depends if Calum pisses me off enough." She glared at her brother.  
"He's got nothing on me." Kensie supplied, already ready to tell.  
"I'm sure you can tell us, now." Ashton backed up the chair so she could sit on his lap, and she did, putting her right arm around his name to hold her position.  
"Lauren and Kensie, if you tell I will strangle you." Calum glared with the look of a blade in his eyes.  
"You can't strangle a lady, much less your sister." She was full on grinning, her teeth on full display as she adjusted her jeans, still sitting on Ashton's lap.  
"Just tell Em. It's not that bad." Lauren nodded.  
"It is." Michael was frowning but still smiling.  
Kensie began to to whine, "Daddy! OOOOHHHHH! Yes, big Papa!" She was bouncing a bit on Ashtons's lap, which made things a bit compromising for him, especially with the words coming out of her mouth, "Yes! Please, daddy! Pleeeaseee!"   
"You need to learn how to sleep with one eye open." Calum growled at the smirking girl as she continued.  
"PAPA!" She exhaled and laughed with the rest of the lot.  
"She should learn to stay awake." Michael was smiling, but you could tell he was a bit upset, for his boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, but I've been holding in that secret for quite some time." Kensie was laughing, but it was mostly to combat the semi hard-on beneath her.  
"You're shameless." Ashton told her in a low voice, trying to control himself.  
"I'm a bit tired, though." Kensie yawned and Lauren got the cue to lead everyone away from their focus so they could slip out without anybody noticing.  
"Hey, who is up for spin the bottle?" She pulled a wine bottle with a bit left in it, and chugged it, leading everyone to the living room to play.  
"We can spin a bit more than the bottle." Ashton growled this time, picking her up and carrying her down the hallway, opposite of the living room, where Lauren was busy with her distraction.  
And they did a lot more than spinning the bottle.  
Back out while Ashton and Kensie were engaging in promiscuous behavior, in the living room, Lauren realized how bad of an idea it truly is to play Spin the Bottle with her boyfriend and her both playing, along with her brother.  
"Alright, my turn!" Jack said after kissing Candace, a bit longer than needed. The bottle spun easily against the rug, landing directly on Lauren.   
Lauren looked to Luke, and he nodded, it was just a game. She leaned in and pecked Jack, before pulling back.  
"Oh, no. That wasn't a proper kiss." Lilly shouted at the two.  
"Considering I'm in a committed relationship, it sorta is." Lauren cocked her head and spun the bottle for the next suitor, which happened to land on Noel, Ashton's friend.  
She leaned across, gave him a peck, and he spun the bottle, landing on Luke. Why did the bottle of destiny seem to want to wreck the relationship of Lauren and Luke. Noel barely pecked before pulling back and Luke spun the bottle, landing on Jennifer, who was a little more than drunk, and grabbed his face and practically suffocated the boy with her darting tongue that everyone could see.   
Luke's face was horrified, and he leaned back, "You're a way better kisser than everyone." He whispered to Lauren, who nodded in reply, and in that moment, they moved out of the circle, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the table. Neither of them had any alcohol, and waited til they got to the beach to start drinking.

"What time is it?" Kensie asked, breathing heavily.   
"I think around 1. Everyone has left, I think, too. Except Cal and Mikey." Ashton replied, looking up at the smooth and white ceiling.  
"I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" She got out of bed, and looked around for some clothes.  
"Hey, just grab a pair of boxers and a shirt out of my top drawer." She opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of black American Apparel boxers, and a white shirt. Slipping them on quite quickly, and hesitating at the door.  
"You look so perfect, standing there in my American Apparel underwear." He cooed softly to her before she slipped out to get a glass of Coke.  
When Kensie got back to Ashton's room, he was waiting for her, and had put on boxer shorts as well. She was sipping her coke when she re-entered.  
"Do you regret what we did?" The words shot like an arrow through Kensie's heart.  
"Why do you ask?" She sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Because I didn't want to pressure you into doing something you might not wanted to do." He looked into her eyes, searching for the answer.  
"I've been wanting to do that since May. Lauren and I were talking about it, and. I decided, that, for your birthday, I would give you a special present, because I actually and genuinely love you." She took a long sip of the cold and carbonated, the bubbles popped going down her throat.  
He took a deep breath in and let it out, "Thank god. I was afraid you didn't want to do it, but in the heat of the moment, you did it anyways. I know this is a big thing."   
"Well, when you love someone, you do whatever you can to make them happy. Did it make you happy?" She asked, leaning back against the wall.  
"I'm a guy, of course. But I mean, it hurts girls the first time... Are you okay?" He looked to her, noticing the walk she had when she went to get a drink.  
"I was satisfied. Very much so. You don't need to worry about me. Just a lot to take in. Literally." She joked, and patted his leg, "I'm fine."

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, this is not for parking during night." A voice over the police PA system blared towards Luke and Lauren as they began to get comfortable together, not even being at the beach for two minutes,  
"####. Stay calm." Luke shoved the bottle of vodka underneath his own seat as they backed out.  
"Please proceed in the direction in which you came." The voice told them, and Lauren was blinking enough times to start a tornado from the wind.  
"They're not going to stop us, we aren't doing anything wrong." Luke told her as he slowly drove away, and towards her house.  
"We have a bottle of vodka beneath your seat. And they're following us." Lauren began to breath heavily.  
"Hey, simmer down, simmer down. It's okay. They just want to make sure we are leaving the beach." He checked his rear view mirrors, to see the police car turning around, "They're leaving." He began to drive a bit faster, heading towards Lauren's house.  
"Why are we going to my house? Dad isn't even home." Lauren reminded him, as her father was in Japan for another product analysis. Luke gave her a knowing look. "Oh! Yes, my house."   
When they got inside, Lauren had already popped the bottle open, and was taking a swig, before passing it to Luke, and he did the same as they made their way to her room.  
"Shh!" Lauren told him when he backed into the door, making a loud noise as he turned the handle, holding her up against him.  
"We are alone." He reminded her.  
"My windows are open and Kensies parents bedroom is below hers. Let me close the windows." She rushed with his help, securing every latch and closing every curtain until they were in almost complete darkness, save for the skylight, illuminating the horny and slightly intoxicated couple.  
"Now. Where were we?" Luke began to kiss her, hard, but soft. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his torso. He flipped her so he was on top, and she began to relax beneath him as he leaned over her. She yanked at his shirt, helping his pull it off, and rolled so she was on top, pulling off her own top, only in a bra, and he rolled back over, kissing her neck.   
Lauren tightened up, and her body went stiff as he began to undo her bra. Images came flashing back, and she began to scream, "Stop! No! Please no."   
Luke immediately sat up, getting off of her as she began to scream and cry. "I'm sorry, I thought...?" He was confused as she opened her eyes and saw Luke, and only Luke.  
"No. Not you. I'm.. I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this yet." She was trying to cover herself up, pulling her sheet over her whole body as she buried herself under the soft and comforting feel of her bedding.   
"Oh, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, babe. I shouldn't have tried to do anything. God, I'm so stupid. So sorry." He pulled his shirt back on and slipped off the bed, kneeling beside it, close to her. "Do you want me to leave?"   
"No. I'm.. Not ready. I can't.. Not that. But.. It's my fault. Not yours. You didn't do anything. It's me. I got you all excited and don't even deliver." She rolled over in her sheets and began to cry.  
"Can I cuddle you? Is that alright?" Luke waited for her nod, and slipped into bed next to her, holding her body that had wound tight into the fetal position.  
"You can take off your shirt and put on some sweatpants. Go to Calum's room and steal a pair. Those jeans can't be comfortable to sleep in." She told him and he got up. Coming back a moment later and slipping under the covers, holding her as they fell asleep together.

"What is this?" Calum's voice echoed through Kensie and Ashton's ears, their bodies intertwined together.  
"Hm?" Kensie asked in her groggy state, the bitter taste of fermented saliva in her mouth was evident when she closed her mouth.  
"Did you guys #### last night?" Calum asked, nodding to their compromising position, as well as the fact that they were both void of clothes, save for a blanket.  
"Can you #### off kindly?" Ashton asked the man at the door.  
"Like you did last night in the middle of your party?" Calum displayed his set of teeth, mouth opening.  
"You're still here, so we weren't the only ones #######." Kensie replied to her practically brother.  
"But you weren't sexually active until now... I'm going to tell Lauren before you can." He pulled out his phone and dangled it in front of the two.  
"Don't do that,that's just a douche move. Calum, let it go." She was blunt and to the point.  
"Fine." He shoved the phone back into his pocket, "I actually came to ask if Ashton wanted breakfast, but I guess you can have some, too."   
"Please." Ashton nodded and looked to Kensie who also nodded.  
"Alright. Waffles and sausage in 5. Got a pot of coffee." Calum told them before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
"That was fun last night." Ashton winked at McKensie, who was getting out of bed and putting on some clothes, the boxers and T-shirt which had been flung off of her after their discussion, lay next to the bed, and she donned them quickly. Ashton did the same.  
"It really was. I hope nobody notices the fact that I'm going to be walking weird for the next few days." She began to walk, showing him the way it looked like she was riding a horse for a few hours.   
"I tried to be as slow and as gentle as I could." He apologized, picking her up bridal style, "I'll carry you."   
They proceeded to the kitchen with minimal door bumps. He sat her at the table and then sat down next to her.   
"So this is new." Michael spoke after placing two plates of waffles in front of Kensie and Ashton.  
"I'm here for breakfast sometimes, not really that different." She poured syrup generously over the crisp and hot waffles with the spicy sausage on the side  
"But usually it's because you came over early. You spent the night." Calum pointed out.  
"Do you just live here now?" She glared.  
"Well I mean, he hasn't officially moved in, but basically." Michael answered for him, as Calum had a mouth full of waffles and sausage.  
"Are you moving in, too?" Calum asked once he had swallowed his food.  
"I spent the night one time. You know how furious my mother would be if I just moved out to live with my boyfriend?" She explained the absurdity of the question.  
"You're still in school, too." Calum managed to point out the one thing that was awkward, the age gap between the lovers.  
"4 more months and I'm counting them to the day." McKensie retorted, a bit sharply.  
"Woah there, tiger, let's save that for the bedroom." Calum's face was covered by his devilish grin.  
"I know where you sleep." She threatened, only half joking.  
"So where did Luke and Lauren escape to last night?" Ashton changed the subject to try to sever the tension in the room.  
"Hell, if she went and ###### him, I'm buying her a chastity belt." Calum wasn't totally serious, but his intentions were good.  
"But yet, you're okay with me ####### Ashton?" McKensie questioned, trying to defend her best friend's promiscuity.   
"But you're not my fragile little sister. Like my sister, but you're not quite as fragile and stupid as her." Calum pulled out his phone to send a quick text out to both of the missing teenagers.  
"They probably just crashed at either your house or his. I saw them slip out with some vodka around 11." Michael recalled.  
"So they were drunk? And Driving?" Calum automatically got tense.  
"Luke wouldn't drink and drive. They probably took it somewhere to get wasted." Ashton reminded everyone of Luke's good judgement.  
"It's Lauren." Calum gave a look, like, 'She's not exactly a good influence in the aspect of legally speaking.'   
"Just wait a bit. It's only 8:47, neither of them would be up." Kensie told him, motioning for him to relax.  
"I'll just drive over to make sure they made it safely to the house." Calum decided after about two minutes of dead silence.  
"I think I'll come with you." McKensie knew what would happen if Calum caught them in bed.  
"I've got work soon, I can't go. Try not to get his face." Ashton took a swig of orange juice, knowing very well of Calum's protectiveness when it came to his sister and boys in certain situations.  
"Okay, give me 5 minutes to get dressed, Cal, I'll come with you."   
And that is how Ashton and Michael began to furiously call and text the couple, hoping one of them would pick up and Lauren would hide Luke.

Luke was the one who heard his phone buzzing first, it was sitting on the nightstand on the side of the bed where he was. "Hello?" He was groggy, and still had his limbs tangled with Lauren's, so he couldn't move, and didn't want to be too loud and wake her up.  
"Lucas! Where are you?" Ashton questioned on the other side of the phone.  
"Lauren's." He blinked to focus his eyes.  
"Calum and McKensie are on their way over, under the impression that you two slept together last night." Ashton's voice wasn't quite panicked, but a tiny bit anxious.   
"When did they leave?" Luke was slightly more awake.  
"About 10 minutes ago, so you've got about 2 minutes before the Kiwi's wrath comes down."   
"We didn't sleep together." He argued, wondering if he would have time to explain that to Calum.  
"I didn't think so. Just try explaining that to him." Ashton suggested.  
"Yeah, will do." Luke noticed he was wearing Calum's pants. "Hey I gotta go."  
"Wha?" Lauren was beginning to wake up.  
"Calum and Kensie are almost here." He told her, and she covered the sheet over her face.  
"Hng." She didn't want to wake up and did not care.  
"He thinks we had sex." He tried to be quiet, but she wasn't going to wake up.  
"Uhuh." She rolled and hit the pillow softy.  
"You need to get up, sweetheart." He coaxed the covers off of her face and heard the door open. "They're here."   
"What?" She asked, opening her eyes slightly.  
"Lauren? Luke?" McKensies voice echoed through the house, and footsteps began up the stairs.  
"In here." Calum said from the doorway.  
"We didn't have sex." Was the first thing out of Luke's mouth when he saw Calum.  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt and my pants?" Calum crossed his arms.  
"He was wearing jeans, and they're not great for cuddling. Especially not as tight as his." Lauren spoke, tiredly, but still spoke.  
"Okay, thank god. I thought I was gonna have to kill you." Calum sat down on the bed, chuckling a tiny bit.  
"We were gonna. Then I freaked and nah." She was too tired to lie.  
"And why were you gonna take my little sisters innocence?" Calum tensed again.  
"We..." Luke was trying to formulate the proper words, "She wanted to..?"  
"Lauren, who initiated it?" Calum questioned his sister who was half groggy.  
"Vodka." She smacked her lips. "Good vodka and those shoulders." Lauren reached for Luke's shoulders, and realized that Calum, Kensie, and Luke were all sitting on the bed. "We weren't drinking and spilled grape juice on our clothes."   
"See? No harm. Let's go downstairs." Kensie tried to lighten the mood.  
"We didn't ####, Cal. Chill out." Lauren realized she was in a bra and her skirt from last night, and her underwear. "Don't worry about it, ok?"   
"Why are you in your bra? Are you wearing pants?" Calum questioned and lifted up the covers, and was relieved to see her skirt was still on and she pull it down.  
"Alright, Cal. Let's give them a minute to be decent." Kensie pulled him up.  
Lauren and Luke walked downstairs a moment later, fully clothed.

December 4th: Last day of school.  
Lauren was sitting in study hall, waiting for the bell, and she wasn't set to leave for another hour. 

From: Luke Hemmings  
I'm off of work, and I know it's only 2, but what are you doing?

To: Luke Hemmings  
Can you drive to my school? Dad drove me this morning so I can't leave without either Kensie or somebody who will drive.

From: Luke Hemmings  
Are you still in school?

To: Luke Hemmings  
Not for long. 

A few minutes later

From: Luke Hemmings  
I'm here. Do you need a fake call or anything to check out?

To: Luke Hemmings  
Park next to Kensie's car. We are busting out.

"#### it." Lauren muttered under her breath, and pulled her feet off the chair in front of her and slung her bag over her shoulder, strutting to the front of the classroom in her sandals, fabric shorts, and crop top. Last day didn't require dress code. She walked towards the door, and the TA watching the classroom watched her.  
"If you leave before the bell, you can get a detention for next year." She wasn't aware of the fact that Lauren wasn't coming back.  
"#####, I've got my Culinary school transcripts in my bag, and I've had to deal with this all day. Now. I'm 18. Legally, I'm allowed to leave. So I will not be back. Have fun, delinquents." She called to the younger classmen and her fellow peers began to cheer as she closed the door behind her, running to the front of the building, where Kensie's Creative Writing class was.   
Slowly, she creaked the door open to see McKensie in her black high-waisted shorts, Rolling Stones t-shirt, and black vans, legs out and slumped in her desk, front of the room. The teacher was giving the class tips for Uni. "Excuse me, Mrs. Geoffrey?" Her voice was soft and kind, "McKensie Nelms has a call she needs to answer.  
"Of course, go right ahead." The old woman let McKensie past, slinging her own bag around her shoulder. "Do you need your bag for a call?"   
"Yes, miss. She does." Lauren closed the door and they began to walk.  
"Are we skipping out on the last day?"  
"Yes, we are. So if you take a left, we will be going out the side door." She yanked McKensie along and they ran out the double doors, racing to the parking lot where Luke was waiting and McKensie's car was next to him.  
"Get in!" Lauren told Luke, who was leaning against the hood of his own car.  
"Wait, what?" He opened his door as the two girls were getting into their respective vehicles. "Are you allowed to leave?"   
"No, but it's the last day, and I told off the Aid, so we need to leave before they try to drag me back." Lauren was guffawing, shaking from the laughter that erupted from her chest.  
"DRIVE!" McKensie screamed through her rolled down window, already backing out.  
"DRIVE!" Lauren repeated as Luke pulled out, and a teacher was walking outside.  
"####. DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"  
He floored it out of the lot, following McKensie to the servo down the road. They got a late lunch and something for Ashton, and off to the aquarium they went.

"Alright, kids, now if you look closely at the jellyfish, you can see the lack of a skeletal structure. Jellyfish don't have bones, but they..." Ashton was explaining the immortality to the class of children in front of him, when he saw McKensie slip into the room, followed by Luke, who had Lauren on his back. "But, they live forever! Scientists saw that they never die unless somebody kills them. We will move onto the sharks next! Who wants to see a 2.5 meter long Shark?" Several hands raised in the air, including McKensie's, Luke's and Lauren's. "Alright! If you follow me, we will go to the underwater tunnel!"  
"Excuse me, Mr. Ashton?" One of the smaller kids jumped up, calling to him, "Will we swim with the sharks? I can't swim!"   
"No, don't worry! We will be covered by glass. Nobody will touch the water or the sharks!" He was so enthusiastic as he led the group into the tunnel. "If you look at the..."

"So, if it true that the Tiger shark ate a bunch of balloons? Or were they condoms? Because I remember that news story." McKensie asked once the tour was over, and she was handing Ashton a burger and fries.  
"You think I'll tell 8 year olds that the shark ate a bunch of contraception?" He nodded his head for the three teenagers to follow him, down the hallway, and into the party room, which was not in use, but under the aquarium, fish swimming above them.  
"Well, you use enough of it." Luke joked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Excuse me. Calum and Michael use more than we do." McKensie defended herself as they all sat down at the table.  
"And we don't use any. Because we aren't sex-hungry monkeys." Lauren spouted.  
"Speak for yourself. I'm sure Luke is." Ashton joked, receiving an elbow from Kensie.  
"So I helped break these delinquents out of school." Luke changed the subject.  
"What?"  
"I told off the Teacher Aid and pulled McKensie out of class, and we left out of the Side doors." Lauren knocked her head like it wasn't a big deal.  
"They can't touch us. We have already graduated got a diploma in my room." Kensie pulled a fry from Ashton's food.  
"Hey! You're not dating a high-school student anymore, Ash!" Luke joked, receiving a high-five from Lauren.  
"Says the kid who just recently, in fact, streaked through the neighborhood. I'm pretty sure that she's more mature than you." Ashton fought for his girlfriend.  
"It was a dare at a party. I had to." Luke tried to gain back his dignity.  
"I'm honestly upset I wasn't there, now." Lauren smirked.  
"Uni boys are bad news." McKensie told Lauren.  
"The worst. This one, tried to get me to wear a bat woman costume, which wasn't much of a costume, so he could be Batman on Halloween."  
"You wore it." Luke spouted his defense, but it was lost.  
"There's this one guy I went on a date with, and instead of, like, a normal date, right? He dragged me to putt putt golf and Pizza."   
"You suggested that." Ashton retorted.  
"Do you hear something, Kensie?"  
"No, I hear nothing Lauren."   
"Younger girls, am. I right, Luke?"  
"Why, yes you are, Ashton."  
"I once went out to dinner with a girl, yanno those Italian restaurants, with the paper as tablecloths? Well I figured we were too mature for such childish things, but she asked for crayons, and scribbled over half the date."   
"You still have that paper, if I recall."  
"I took a girl out, to the park, and we were going to go jogging, you know, mature-like. She ran to the playground and I had to watch her while she played on the slides and swings."   
"You pushed me on the swings and we hid in the fort and made out. You said it was the most fun you've ever had in a playground."  
"Do you hear something Luke?"  
"I hear nothing, Ashton."  
"Okay, point taken. We are sorry." Lauren apologized for the both of them.  
"Wait... I'm starting to hear something... It's very faint." Luke cocked his head and stuck out his ear.  
"You're a douche."   
"Wait! Yes, I do hear it. It's not important, though. Probably a mouse."   
"You're not going to be important if I break up with you." McKensie raised her eyebrows.  
"Wait, it's coming in clearer now." Luke whispered, "It's the sound of you being single, Ash."  
"McKensie, do you hear the cries in the distance?"   
"It sounds like two male adults.. Crying over... Their girlfriends... No. Ex-girlfriends. One of them is screaming her name."   
"Alright, okay, we are done." Luke apologized, trying to take Lauren's hand with a chuckle in his voice.  
"I hear them begging." Lauren pulled her hand into her lap.  
"Do you want us to beg?" Ashton rolled his eyes.  
"They're both crying out, on their knees, 'We are sorry! Please forgive us.'"  
"I am not getting on my knees." Luke crossed his own arms.  
"Well I can't hear them anymore, McKensie. Will you please take us home?" Lauren began to get up.  
Luke and Ashton both got on their knees, "We are sorry! Please forgive us."  
"Oh look! They've appeared!" McKensie nodded to the boys, acknowledging their presence.  
"Can we get off the floor?" Luke asked, his skinny jeans cutting off his circulation from the tightness around his knees. Lauren made the sound of a whip cracking, with the motion.   
"I'll show you whipped." Ashton got up, and picked Kensie up, slinging her over his shoulder. Luke followed in suit as both girls began to laugh and kick.   
"Put us down this isn't fun!" Lauren complained as Ashton's co-workers looked at them.  
"Should we throw them in the shark or jellyfish tank?" Luke asked as the girls stopped kicking, just accepting their captures.  
"Penguins." McKensie said as she began to drum on Ashton's back.  
"We could throw them in the harbor." Ashton suggested.  
"If you throw me in the water with my phone and headphones in my pocket, I will not speak to you again." Lauren felt Luke's hand slowly creeping up her legs to her rear. "And I won't let you do what you're doing."   
Ashton turned around, swinging Kensie around to see one of Luke's arms holding Lauren's legs, his hand resting on her butt. "We are about to be in public, can you two please not be walking porn for two minutes?"   
"Set us down, then." And they listened, setting the girls down right before a door.  
"I'm going to go change out of this uniform and we can leave." Ashton replied before disappearing into the locker room.  
"Thanks for picking me up from school." Lauren thanked her boyfriend as they leaned against the wall, waiting for Ashton.  
"And for driving your getaway car." Luke added, "No problem. I really have nothing better to do. Uni is out until next semester."  
"Oh thanks I feel the love. Since you've got nothing better to do, can we get some fireworks before we go to the party?"   
"Yeah, I was thinking sparklers, but nothing more. I can't have you catching on fire. Then I would have nothing to do." Luke joked as she punched him.  
"You don't have anything to do right now." Kensie smirked as she was punching in a text.  
"You don't know our sexual activity." Luke defended.  
"I live next to Lauren. She tells me when she poops."  
"I texted you one time, and suddenly I'm the girl who texts her best friend when she takes a ####." Lauren held up the finger.  
"Why don't you text me that stuff?" Luke was fake pouting.  
"Because you don't need to know that."  
"And I do?"  
"Yes. That way you know that I'm healthy. Did you know you're supposed to take 3-5 ##### a day?"   
"Woah there okay I just walked in on something." Ashton was opening up the door.  
"It's because Lauren likes to text people of her bowel movements." Luke replied.  
"ONE TIME!" Lauren screamed, a bit too loudly, causing people to stare.  
"We have been together 9 months. I should get texts about whether you're going one or two." Ashton told Kensie.  
"I don't #### and tell." Kensie replied to him.  
"Okay can you guys please act normal? I do work here, and my superior is going to be pissed if my friends exclaimed profane language in front of the children here." Ashton told them before he opened the door to the aquarium and they began walking to the front.  
"No problem." Luke replied, slipping his hand into Lauren's back pocket, and she did the same to him.  
"And this is a public place. Stop touching each other, god." Ashton told them when he looked back.  
"Hey. This is normal for us. We can just drop our clothes right here and give everyone a sex Ed lesson." Lauren retorted, earning a wink from Luke, followed by an ###-squeeze.  
"Lauren." McKensie warned as she joined hands with Ashton. "You guys aren't even sexually active. Please stop."   
"And you are, yet you guys manage to keep it in your pants. How?" Luke asked as they walked out in it the parking lot,  
"Because we get it in privacy, so we feel no need to do it in the middle of the aquarium." McKensie retorted.  
"Oh, shut up." Lauren reached her leg forward to kick her friend.  
"You guys cannot keep your hands off each other. I bet you wouldn't be able to refrain from touching each other for 20 minutes." Ashton wagered.   
"We could. We so could." Lauren took her hand away from Luke, pulling his hand out of her back pocket. "50 bucks says we can stay away from each other all night, not even touching each other's #####."   
"If you can manage to stop being sexual for the rest of the night, that means no ### grabbing. You can hold hands. No hugging. That's sexual." Ashton laid down rules.  
"How is hugging sexual?" Luke asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
"When you guys hug, you both run your hands all over each other's backs, and there is no room for Jesus. Luke has to think about his grandparents to keep it down." Ashton replied as they got to Ashton, Luke, and Kensies cars.  
"It's not our fault that I give great hugs and Luke gets turned on easily." Lauren retorted.  
"Whatever. You can hold hands, and talk. But nothing that is remotely sexual. Like, not even playing with your lip ring or licking your lips or winking. Not even talking about that ####." McKensie told them as they leaned against the cars, discussing.  
"This starts as soon as we get to the park tonight." Ashton added.  
"So as soon as we arrive, we act like you two." Luke asked.  
"Yeah." McKensie nodded, getting into her own car and the other three got into their respective cars.  
"Sexual activity starts now." Lauren told Luke as soon as they got into the car.  
"Right this second?" Luke asked as he placed the key into the ignition.  
"No, like. Let's go to your house. It's empty right now, right?" Lauren asked, slipping on her seatbelt.  
"Yeah, but are you sure?" Luke asked, and Lauren nodded.  
"I've been working up to it. And of course you know that. Just drive." Lauren told him and he backed out.  
"You might be tired though. Do you really wanna go to the park after that?" He asked as they were driving.  
"Yes. I won't be that tired." Lauren responded.  
"Well..." He looked down to his crotch.  
"I know how big you are, #######. Who do you think is always sucking you off?"   
"You are aware how sex works, right?" He asked.  
"I've had a playlist on my phone for months. Just don't worry about it."   
"You've got a playlist?"  
"You would be surprised how sexual some songs are in the right setting." 

15 minutes later, Lauren was shoving her phone into Luke's speaker system and they were ripping each other's clothes off to an Arctic Monkeys song.

"Wow." Lauren threw her head back onto the pillow in Luke's full bed, the sheets astray as he laid next to her.  
"Wow." Luke breathed out.  
"Wasn't as painful as I thought, but wow." Lauren closed her eyes.  
"Yes it was. You moaned so many times. If my family was home, there is no doubt I would be dead and you would be sent to Scotland." He put his arms around her.  
"I'm fine."   
"Just let it go. You're always masking your emotions and you don't want anybody to know how you actually feel. I'm your boyfriend, babe. Please just drop your guard around me more than once every 2 weeks about one thing." He kissed her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I try. Just hard, you know. I'm so used to hiding, it's hard to be out in the open."  
"You didn't do anything wrong, I just like to know that I'm the one person you haven't got a guard up around."   
"Okay."  
"So. Being honest... On a scale of 1-10, what would you rate my performance?"   
"7.3, and that's including the pain factor, which is about a 5, compared to a one being a soft bruise, and 10 being breaking a bone.."  
"That's better. And really? A 7.3? I did everything right. You told me yes more times than in Yes Man."   
"But with the pain. You would be an 8."  
"Eight?"   
"There's always room for improvement."  
"Any more 'improvement' and you're going to cry."  
"Luke?" A woman's voice echoed through the house, his mother. "Honey, I'm home. Is Lauren here? I tho...." She kept talking and they both shot up.  
"####." Lauren looked for her clothes, her shorts being the first thing she saw, and she grabbed them. "Stall!"   
"Um, yeah. We are actually about to go to the park!" He called to his mother, yanking his boxers on.  
"Oh really? I thought you were going to a party?" She questioned, and they could hear her footsteps.  
"Yeah the party is at the park!" Lauren called, throwing on a shirt as he was yanking on sweatpants. She threw him a shirt.  
Liz's footsteps came nearer as he fell back into the couch in his room, switching on the TV and Lauren slid into his arms as the TV came in and Liz walked in. "Hello Lauren! I just came up here to give my son a hug before I go back to work. Needed to stop and get something." He got up, and reached out his arms and embraced her.   
Lauren looked to the floor next to his bed and saw the blue condom laying next to the trash, very evident if she took a look over there, and Lauren's underwear and bra strewn next to it.  
"Alright, mum. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and let go.  
"Right, you're staying at the boys' flat tonight. Well have fun! You too, Lauren!" She looked around the room and her eyes didn't even stop by the evidence of their immorality. "You need to clean up before you bring your girlfriend over next time, Luke."  
"Right. I'm sorry I was just really tired today." He exchanged a worried glance at Lauren.  
"Well you two have fun. Clean up." She was walking towards the door.  
"Thanks momma H!" Lauren called.  
"Yeah, bye mum!" Luke breathed out as she closed the door.  
"Oh, and Kids?" She opened the door back up.  
"Yes?" Lauren and Luke asked in unison.  
"Next time, just tell me you're indecent and I will stay downstairs." She nodded to his 'Destroy Yourself See Who Gives A ####' shirt, which Lauren was wearing, and Luke was wearing Lauren's crop top. "Once you get decent we can talk downstairs in the kitchen."  
"####." Lauren said, "#### #### #### #### #### #### #### ####."   
"We were doing that earlier. This is #### #### #### #### #### ####." Luke was taking off his shirt and trade with Lauren.  
"Where is my bra?" Lauren asked, looking around and finding it along with her underwear, placing them both on, then clothes on top.  
"I'm so sorry about this." Luke apologized as they walked to the door.  
"I'm the one who wanted to." Lauren told him as he opened the door and they walked out.  
"Yeah but I'm the guy. Let's just be quiet and see what she has to say before we say anything." He told her and they walked down the stairs slowly, and their heads were hung as they entered the kitchen.  
"Well hello there." Liz greeted them with sarcasm as they took seats at the breakfast bar.  
"Hi." They were both short and solemn.  
"So, first, as a mother, I'm disappointed in you two for three things. 1. Having sex in my house. 2. Having sex. 3. Rushing this. You're 18 and 19, so I can't exactly be the same as if You were two 16 year olds, messing around when mum isn't home. Luke, you're just here for the summer, so it's not like you're still living here, so I can't say you can't leave the house or anything. You're both responsible adults now, and the decisions you make are your own. Did you use birth control?"   
"I am on the pill, and we used a condom." Lauren replied, making eye contact.  
"Okay. At least you were safe. I can't condone your behavior because I'm a mother. As a third party member, I'll state my opinion, and this is as follows: I'm glad you're using protection, and you're both virgins? Or were?" They nodded, "So there's no chance of any STIs. If you continue to engage in sexual activity, I urge you to continue using protection, and to be careful, still. I'm not going to tell your father, Lauren, because technically, you're an adult, and that is your personal choice. I'm not mad at either of you, just a little disappointed for not waiting until marriage, or at least until you're a lot older. If you need any contraception, I will not be providing it. You're both adults, as I have mentioned multiple times, and if you want to have sex, you're going to pay for the consequences, and the contraception by yourself." She was done, giving them a chance to speak.  
"We understand the risks and the need for proper protection. In the future, we will be careful." Luke made eye contact with his mother, "But in our defense, Ben did it at 15 with Jesse Yelto and Jack did it with Kimberly Vonn at 17. So... At least we waited until we were adults."   
"I thought Jack did it when he was 19?" Liz asked.  
"He lied."   
"Calum did it at 16." Lauren volunteered her brother's sexual past.  
"So at least you two are adults. And it's your decision. I'll let you enjoy what you have, but please be careful and mindful of what you're doing."   
"Thank you for not freaking out and yelling at us and kicking me out of the house and telling her dad." Luke thanked his mother.  
"It took a lot to be calm. I know you've got a party, so go ahead and go." Luke nodded and they went back up stairs to get their things, completely silent before they left, but not before she shouted after them, "Have fun and use protection!"   
They waited until they were in the car to say anything, and Lauren began laughing, sparking Luke's own laughter. "I cannot believe you put on my crop top and didn't realize it!"   
"I can't believe you didn't at least hide your underwear and bra, much less maybe put them on!"   
"Your mum didn't chop of your dick like I thought she was." Lauren was laughing as he started the car and drove out.  
"I was so afraid she would have a cutting board and a knife when we got down there!" He joked, stopping at the stop light. "But it would have been worth it."  
"No it wouldn't have. Don't try to be romantic. I wouldn't have done it if that would have happened to me."  
"Well it was still great."  
"I'm glad that your meat stick was satisfied with my baby hole." She joked.  
"Is this how it's gonna be now? You're going to make really awkward names for things whenever we have sex?"   
"Yeah. I am. Maybe we should have sex more often. My comments are comedy gold." She reclined in her seat, feeling the initial pain around her crotch.  
"I will a make a note of that. Especially since we can't be touchy tonight. I promise I'll hold your hand." He turned down a few more streets before they reach the park.   
"One last kiss before a night of lonely lips." The poetic line led to a soft kiss before they got out of the car, walking towards the party in a sectioned off portion of the park. There were black lights, Even though it wasn't dark, and a table set up with drinks and another for food.  
They were holding hands as they walked unto the area, looking for Kensie or Ashton or both of them. Luke saw them first, clinging onto each other. "So we can't be sexual and you can?"   
"Do you want to lose 50 bucks a piece?" Ashton let Kensie go, his hand just on the small of her back.  
"No. Were good. Thanks, though. Kensie, can we talk?" She let go of Luke and took Kensie before she could object, pulling her to the drinks table, and there was vodka, thank god.  
"What do you want, dude?" Kensie was shaking her arm that Lauren had squeezed as she poured out a coke, and Lauren took the bottle of Vodka, straight taking a big gulp.  
"We had sex." Lauren spit out before taking another chug of the vodka.  
"What?" McKensie exclaimed.  
"Well, we took of our clothes and he put hi—"  
"I know how sex works, trust me. But why? Was it the bet?"   
"Well, the bet was a good reason to. I've been trying to find an excuse for weeks, but everytime I get him alone, something happens."   
"So how was it, though."   
"I am very surprised by how tight I was."   
"So it hurt?"  
"Yeah, it was great, just hurt. He tried to go slow."   
"Do not tell me anything else. I do not want to know."   
"Well his mom found out when she came into his room and we weren't even wearing our own shirts."   
"####. What did she say?!"  
"She was disappointed, we are adults, our decision, she's not gonna tell my dad, yanno, the usual. I'm so happy she didn't tell him. Or Calum. That wouldn't have been good."  
"Then this night will be interesting. Especially after you just had sex, and you're gonna wanna be all over each other even more."  
"I satisfied my sexual urges. Although cuddles would be nice."  
"Okay. Do you wanna go back over there?"   
"Yeah. I just had to tell you. And I know Luke told Ash while we were over here." Lauren took Kensies hand and they walked over to where Luke and Ashton were talking to Calum and Michael.  
"Hey, what's up?" Kensie asked upon reaching the group.  
"Just a couple of self-admitted whores." Lauren recited a line form Easy A.  
"Actually, not tonight." Luke joked, taking her hand and bumping into her.  
"Hey now, none of that ####." Ashton pointed out.  
"Wait, what?" Calum asked.  
"We made a bet that we could keep our hands off each other for the rest of the night." Luke told the two unknowing boys.  
"That's gonna be hard." Michael joked.  
"Hey. We can be a normal couple." Lauren defended.  
"Well you've been here 5 minutes and you've downed about 8 ounces of vodka. So maybe not much longer." Kensie pointed out.  
"We are gonna lose 50 bucks each." Luke placed his hand on his forehead.  
"No we aren't, I didn't have that much. Just like, 3 ounces." Lauren wasn't slurring her words but she was getting louder.  
"I give it 20 minutes before you lose your shirts." Michael wagered.  
"No more booze. We accept that. 20 for you?" Luke bet.   
"This isn't going to end well. You'll end up in the back of. Luke's car, naked and broke." Ashton decided.  
"Hey, give them some credit, they're not that bad." Calum tried to defend the fleeting integrity of his little sister.  
"Yeah." Lauren seconded.  
"I beg to differ." Kensie smirked at her friend.  
"I beg you to not." Lauren glared.  
"Let's have some fun, okay? Ashton, Michael, Calum? Let's go get a drink." Luke led the guys away and the girls stopped arguing, and began to dance.  
The rest of the night went pretty smooth. Lauren and Luke won the bet at midnight when they were leaving and hadn't kissed or even hugged all night.

October, 2016  
"I'm starting to think helping you with your homework is better than doing my own." McKensie told Lauren as she sampled a vegetable stew with blue cheese crackers.   
"I'm trying to get this right and it's impossible." Lauren said after serving out the third bowl of soup that Kensie was sampling for Lauren's culinary school homework. She had to make a vegetable soup that included carrots, kale, and quinoa. Which technically wasn't a vegetable, but Lauren wasn't going to argue.   
"It's really ####### good, man. The crackers make it worthy of Masterchef." Kensie dipped another cracker into the soup while she worked on homework in their kitchen apartment which they had gotten when Kensie started Uni and Lauren started culinary school.  
"But this is one the grades leading up to my final! If I don't do this right, I'll fail culinary school. Then I'll either have to go to real Uni, or mooch off of you, Luke, and my dad for the rest of my life."  
"Well maybe you will just marry Luke, and then you won't have to worry about working. He's going to be like, really rich one day. Pediatricians make really great money." Kensie pointed out with her spoon.  
"He's such a ####, I don't know how he can do all the brainy things. He can go and do medical things and I make soup." Lauren stirred the soup before taking a spoonful for her own taste test.  
"Well Ashton is going to be a marine biologist, so he gets to hangout with dolphins and turtles all the time. Good pay, and cute." Kensie took a bite of the cracker she had just dipped in her soup.  
"And you, with all of your brains, a research biological scientist. Am I the only one who didn't want to go to Uni?" Lauren questioned.  
"Well, yes. But you're brilliant, even without extra education. I can't do anything in the kitchen that you can do."   
"Eh, I'll have a nice income one day. My own bakery, maybe a coffee shop and bistro on the side." Lauren pondered.  
"You're going to have a wonderful bakery slash coffee shop slash bistro." McKensie encouraged.  
"Yeah, I guess. I've got to save for some time. Dad said he would match whatever I can save, times four. So I don't have to get it all by myself. Just like 20K. Because then I'll have 100K and that would be enough to create an aesthetically pleasing bakery. Is it stupid to want to make cakes and cupcakes and #### that look like art?" Lauren asked, adding some spices to the soup before ladling out another mini bowl for Kensie to taste test the new mix.  
"Too ####### great. You know I'm going to be the first person in your bakery." Kensie tasted the soup, "Mmm. I think this is it. No more salt. Just enough."  
"Too much salt?" Lauren asked, sampling it herself.  
"Nah, perfect. Stop stressing." Kensie told her.  
"Okay, let me clean up, then we can go." Lauren began pouring the soup into a container.  
"Mom is going to kill me if we are late for my own birthday dinner." Kensie began to pack her books up.  
"We've got an hour, don't even. They live 20 minutes away."  
"We've got an hour, don't even." Kensie teased, "We've only got an hour."  
"We will make it. There before the boys, anyways." Lauren assured her, wiping her hands on her messy jeans that she needed to change.

"We aren't that late!" Lauren called throughout the Nelms Residence as they saw Luke and Ashton's cars both parked outside the house, an hour late.  
"We've won at FIFA against Will 5 times." Luke called from the living room as they passed by.  
"You've won against FIFA. I've been watching and snacking." Ashton retorted as Luke and Will were wrapping up their sixth game.  
"Where's mum and dad?" Kensie asked Will.  
"Talking to Mr. Hood and Calum and his boyfriend in the kitchen." Will responded, placing the controller down.  
"His name is Michael and you've met him about 28 times." Lauren corrected as they placed their bags in the couch next to the boys.  
"Why are you guys chatting in here when there is FIFA?" Kensie whispered to the boys when they got into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the breakfast bar while the adults sat around the island, sipping wine.   
"Because we are sophisticated adults." Calum tipped his wine glass.  
"Will is more sophisticated than you. And he's 14." Kensie took a wine glass and poured herself some grape juice and vodka.  
"Says the girl who doesn't like wine, so she adds vodka and grape juice to make it look like she does." Michael pointed out.  
"Screw you." Kensie took a swig as Lauren poured herself some Pinot Grigio.  
"I'm more sophisticated." Lauren took a sip of her own wine.  
"Hey mom!" Kensie took the moment to interrupt the adult conversation, which was about their children growing up.  
"Hey sweetie! How are you? Happy birthday!" Mrs. Nelms set down her wine glass and hugged her daughter, followed by her husband with the same words.  
"I'm well. Lauren had to take a shower and do her hair, or we would have been on time. Finally 20, so that's nice." She did a side glare.  
"Well I mean, if Mom wants her house to smell like my pits..." Lauren trailed off, earning a slight kick from Kensie.  
"Is dinner ready?" Kensie averted the topic.  
"I knew you were going to be at least 30 minutes late, so it's still in the oven. Be ready in 15. Roast, carrots, potatoes, the works."   
"Alright. Anything we can do?" Lauren asked, already almost done with her wine.  
"Pacing yourself with the expensive bottle of wine that I brought over." Lauren and Calum's dad took the bottle before she could take more, "Wait until dinner."   
"Here, Lauren, I've got you a special bottle for you. Not all at once, okay?" Mrs. Nelms took a Cabernet out of the fridge.  
"You know me so well." Lauren accepted the bottle and took out the cork, pouring herself a glass while the conversation carried on as the other three boys walked in.  
"Can I have some wine?" Will asked, sliding into a chair next to Kensie.  
"You can have some of my grape juice." Kensie handed it over to him.  
"Uh-uh. Kensie I saw you drop a shot of vodka into that." Her dad took the glass and gave it back to Kensie.  
"Is it so bad that I want to see what he would be like, if he were intoxicated?" Kensie took her own glass and sipped it. "It wasn't even a shot. Just enough for a kick."   
"I'll have some." Ashton took her glass, sipping it.  
"Do you guys want some grown up drinks? Or would you prefer grape juice?" Calum hassled.  
"I've got my own bottle." Lauren held the bottle neck, triumphantly pouring herself a glass, the cork lying defeated next to it.  
"Sharing is caring." Luke placed his hands on Lauren's shoulders.  
"I've got it." Kensie took two wine glasses for the guys, pouring Lauren's special bottle of wine into each, not emptying it, not even close, but Lauren still pouted. "If you had that whole bottle, you would be too drunk to enjoy my birthday celebration."   
"I'd hardly call a bunch of old people getting drunk and mum crying about her baby growing up a 'celebration.'" Will rolled his eyes before Kensie kicked his leg.  
"Soon enough, I'll be moving away to someplace fancy and you'll be stuck here, attending school while we are off making our millions."   
"Well not millions but enough to live on." Lauren corrected her.  
"If Lauren's bakery idea takes off like she thinks it will." Kensie pointed at Lauren.  
The whole rest of dinner was spent talking about careers, will's footie career and the awkward, 'when are you two getting married?' Question. Posed by the lovely Susanne Nelms. Lauren averted the married question with a horrible 'coughing fit.'

"You know you can't keep that ring in your sock drawer forever, right?" Luke asked Ashton when they got back to their shared flat.  
"Well no, I can't. But we've barely discussed the topic." Ashton sat on the couch, turning on the TV.  
"And that discussion would be?" Luke sat next to him.  
"She said she would want to get married and have kids someday, she said that. And she said she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, if I wanted to. But still, I don't want to push her." Ashton explained.  
"Well the only thing that would change is that you guys would have your own flat, and that she would have a ring, and legal ties." Luke reasoned.  
"Then I need to figure out how to do it." Ashton reasoned. "But that's impossible with her. Because she knows when things are coming."  
"Well all of us can help. Lauren, myself, Cal, Mikey, even her little brother and parents."  
"I don't know. I need to ask her parents."


End file.
